Star of Tragedy
by Jedd Shual-Iyiste
Summary: She was an Absol that tried to help others, but with hatred against her species giving her nothing but pain for her actions, will she finally have enough and be the monster they believe her to be?
1. Tragedy Star

Disclaimer: An Absol looks up, "Jedd doesn't own Pokemon."

Notice: I know that the chapter is short, and those that follow will likely be short as well. This is something I'm working on while I have writers block on my main fiction. I won't stop writing this, but please don't expect overly large or even regularly large chapters here, please. This Notice as been brought to you by Zombies Incorporated, where the employees eat you! If you feel you have reached this Notice an error, please sit down and read the story! And please be sure to leave a review.

Star of Tragedy.  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste.

Chapter One.  
Tragedy Star.

She looked up at the clouded sky, smelling the rain that was waiting to fall. The sky had been growing more and more cloudy all day and she could feel that the storm was about to break. It was about to happen... disaster.

She ran down the road, yelling at the top of her lungs. But no matter where she ran, all she saw was the angry or terrified faces of the humans and pokemon. The humans couldn't understand her, and the pokemon shared the human's prejudice against her and her kind. The name they had given her kind.

The Disaster Pokemon.

She was an Absol. And she could smell what the others couldn't. She could smell the weather, feel the shifting in the earth. She could feel when and how the disaster would strike, and it was her responsibility to try and warn others. To try and save them.

The clouds above lit with lightning. Time was up. The rain hit down hard, causing people to yell and try and run for shelter, not realizing the only shelter there was... was not here. The rain wasn't going to stop. It wasn't going to lighten. It was a flood.

She yelled, trying to get them to understand, but all she got was a brick thrown at her from a small boy. He glared at her with light grey eyes that were partly hidden behind his dark brown hair and yelled, "Get out of here, and take your rain with you!"

The rain poured down even harder. The boy looked up at the sky, back down at her, and began running. Already it was flooding. The rain came down harder and harder, lightning flashed above and then the boy was gone, lost behind a wall of rain.

Water streamed down her fur coat. Though it was special and resisted water, the pouring rain was too much and she was quickly soaked. The Absol whimpered softly. There was too much rain and she couldn't see more than a few feet in front of her. Fear filled her. She had stayed far too long, trying to get those around her to understand.

They wouldn't understand. They wouldn't try.

Her father had told her it was the responsibility of those that had the ability to save others TO save others. That was how the Absol worked. To save the lives of others. Yes, they killed to eat, to live. But they still tried to keep the majority of lives safe from the disasters they could sense. But the people, and their pokemon, wouldn't ever listen.

Her father. She missed him so much. It was he who had given her the name, Star. She had been named after her horn which was littered with small white dots, like stars on a clear night. And like humans, she had a first and last name. Star was her last name. She chose to make it her last name to remind herself that at the end of it all, even her name, she was always Star. Her first name was given to her by the humans, once they realized her horn made her recognizable from other Absol. Tragedy.

She was Tragedy Star.

She found a parked car and climbed up on the roof, escaping the rising water level, though she knew it wouldn't be for long. She was right. As the minutes passed by, the water level continued to rise, and soon she was back in the water. Alone.

Always alone.

She paddled hard and strong in the water, searching for a safe haven from the water. She had to live. She wouldn't die here. Not now. As she swam forward she heard it, a screaming. Her head darted in the direction to see the boy thrashing about in the water. Tragedy paddled over to him and bit hard on his left arm, just behind the wrist.

She immediately tasted blood but didn't let go as the boy now screamed in pain. Paddling and pulling the struggling boy after her, she tried to find a haven, for both of them. But as time passed, it became apparent that there wouldn't be any unless she waited longer. The rooftops. She had to get to the rooftops, and the only way to reach them was to keep swimming in the water.

"Sollll," she muttered. Like most Pokemon, she could only speak her name. Other Pokemon, should they care to listen, could understand the meaning behind her words. Should they listen.

Tragedy grunted in pain as she kept pushing her tired muscles onwards, keeping her and the boy above water. Her jaws hurt now, aching from the pressure she was applying to make sure she didn't lose the boy.

The pain only got worse until finally, finally the water level got high enough that she was almost level with the roofs. Slowly paddling over to one, she was rewarded with the sight of humans on it. She gave a muffled call, trying to attract their attention.

She got it. A man and a woman turned and stared at her, surprised. Whether it was at seeing her or her 'luggage', she didn't know but she kept paddling over to the roof, her muscles straining to keep her above water. The boy still cried, but his screaming had long since become whimpers and chattering teeth.

She made it. Her claws gripped the side of the roof and the woman rushed over and grabbed the arm of the boy. It took a second to get her jaw to cooperate, but she managed to get her jaws to open and let the boys arm slip out free. The woman pulled the child up onto the roof as the man came over.

Tragedy was about to pull herself up when the man pulled his leg back, and solidly kicked her right under the chin. The last thing Tragedy remembered was falling back into the water, and sinking under it.


	2. Surviving the Flood

Disclaimer: Tragedy yawns and shakes water out of her fur, "Jedd doesn't own Pokemon."

Notice: Wow, thanks for all the reviews. Four on an opening chapter? That's a record for me. ) And, as for why Tragedy didn't immediately let go of the boy? It was because her muscles had locked from holding onto the boy so tightly. She couldn't get her jaw to open. And with the lady pulling and her unable to open her mouth, it could be considered that she wasn't releasing the boy... or they were just idiots. Again, thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you all continue to enjoy the story! This Notice has been brought to you by Zombies Incorporated, where the employees eat you! If you feel you have reached this Notice an error, please sit down and read this Chapter! And please be sure to leave a review.

Star of Tragedy.  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste.

Chapter 2.  
Surviving the Flood.

Tragedy woke under the water. Pushing her legs, she fought to find the surface. Air had escaped her lungs and it was only luck that she had woken before she had inhaled under water. But now she had to find the surface.

Without any real air in her lungs, she couldn't just float to the top, she had to swim. She picked a direction and swam in that direction, praying that she found the surface and wasn't going deeper under the water.

Her head hurt, especially her lower jaw. The pain made it hard for her to concentrate on hearing the rain hitting the surface of the water, instead all she could hear was senseless noise all around her.

As the seconds passed, her lungs began burning, demanding the air that wasn't there. Tragedy closed her eyes, pushing onwards, trying to get her legs to keep moving. Each limb felt like it was weighed down with rocks.

She should have left earlier. Perhaps someone else would have saved the boy. Now she was paying for her stubborn attitude which told her to help. But it was too late now. Now she was struggling to find the surface.

Finally, she found it. Her head broke through the surface of the water and her eyes opened. The rain was still pouring down. Taking in a large, if wet, breath of air, she felt her lungs burn again as air filled them.

Looking around, she realized she still couldn't see very far ahead of her. She may have found air, but if she didn't find someplace to rest soon, she wouldn't be able to keep herself above water and she'd drown anyways.

Her sharp eyes made out humans on all the rooftops. The presence of humans made it clear that she wouldn't find any place safe on those roofs. Her aching jaw was tribute to that. Exhausted, Tragedy pushed on, trying to find something to rest on.

As she swam, she occasionally came too close to one of the rooftops and the humans spotted her. As they threw what they could at her she heard them yell several things at her, like, "Serves you right! Drown in your flood!" or, "You stupid Absol! This is what you get for bringing a disaster here!"

Tragedy pushed on, trying to ignore the taunts, concentrating the ever deepening struggle of keeping herself above water. She was so cold, now. The water had long since soaked down through her fur to the skin, and she was shivering. She was exhausted, and so very cold.

Whimpering softly, Tragedy looked on. There had to be something that she could rest on. Something... anything. Lightning flashed again and the wind shifted, now blowing the rain in her face, causing her to lose almost all visibility. Thunder boomed.

Then Tragedy felt something near her. Turning her head, she saw a blue face, a duck bill, and a red jewel in the middle of the Pokemon's forehead.

Golduck.

The Golduck was watching her, head cocked, then he gently reached out and slid one arm around her shoulder and began pulling, directing her. Tragedy was so tired, she didn't question the Golduck's motives. He was her last hope of survival.

Within the minute, she was brought to... a flooded area? Tragedy looked at the Golduck as he stopped, and finally spoke, "I'll be right back, don't move." And with that, he had dived under water.

Unsure what was going on, but not willing to disobey, the Absol paddled weakly in the water, putting everything she had into just staying afloat.

Then the Golduck was back, a grin on his face. Seconds after words, she saw why he was grinning, right next to her large table came floating up to the surface. The large table bobbed and wobbled, but steadied itself.

The Golduck grabbed the edges of the table, keeping it in place and making sure it wouldn't tip, "Get on."

Again, she didn't argue. With muscles straining, she gripped the table with her claws and pulled herself on top of it. The table sunk slightly and wobbled, but with the Golduck holding on, it didn't tip.

Tragedy lay down and the table again stabled. The Golduck slowly let go, made sure that the table didn't tip, and then gave her a thumbs up.

Tragedy stared at him, then said in a course, tired voice, "Why?"

The Golduck chuckled, "Because not everyone in the world is an idiot."

Tragedy smiled in thanks, lowered her head, and despite it all, fell asleep on the table as it floated out of the town, and down into a river. It would be a long time before she woke again, but when Tragedy did, the table had come to rest near the banks of a forest.

With cramped, pained muscles, Tragedy got up and off the table onto solid ground. Stumbling, she got out the water and looked around. It was as if her unhidden presence had caused all the Pokemon around to go into hiding.

Smacking her lips, Tragedy looked upstream and sighed. "Thank you, Golduck."

After drinking, she moved on, walking deeper in to the forest, and hopefully to some food.


	3. Cold Memories

Disclaimer: Tragedy blows her nose in a tissue, "Jedd doesn't own Pokemon...ACHOO!"

Notice: Thanks again for the reviews. I suppose that I should note that this story isn't taking place on any of the Regions from the games. This story, like my other story, is taking place on a self-made region called Waynaru, although this story predates Pokemon Genesis by several decades. Just something I thought I might mention. Another thing is that this chapter is here primarily to set up for the next chapter, give some foreshadow, and to give you an idea of Tragedy's past. This Notice has been brought to you by Zombies Incorporated, where the employees eat you! If you feel you have reached this Notice an error, please sit down and read this chapter. And please be sure to leave a review... please?

Star of Tragedy  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste.

Chapter 3  
Cold Memories.

Tragedy sneezed. She felt like crap. Her flood adventure had given her a stupid cold. And that stupid cold kept playing with her hearing and made smelling nearly impossible. Tragedy hated being sick. Like it did right now, it usually left her feeling blind with most of her senses not working.

Moving slowly through the forest, Tragedy looked around distastefully. Was it really worth all the effort to save humans? Pokemon, perhaps. The Golduck wasn't the first Pokemon that had known better than to believe the prejudice against her kind, but his kind was rare... very rare. Humans had never treated her with anything but malice.

Tragedy gave a small smile. If she ever decided not to help humans, perhaps she should change her name to Malice Star. Of course, she might as well learn how to speak human and give them all a piece of her mind.

Even as she considered it, she tossed the idea aside. Pokemon being able to speak the human language weren't unheard of, but it seemed to change them. They seemed to be less like their brethren when they learnt the language.

That last thought gave Tragedy pause. What brethren? Sneezing, the Absol moved on, trying to leave the unwanted thoughts behind. But like the cold she had, the thoughts plagued her.

She had lived with her father in the beauty of a mountain range. There were other Absol there. Not many, but they were there. Tragedy was usually the butt of many a joke due to the 'stars' on her horn. Perhaps that was why she didn't feel like that place was home, something she didn't realize she had felt until the humans came.

Perhaps she should have been sad when she had to run from the place she was born in, but she didn't feel sad about it. She didn't LIKE leaving, but she didn't feel any real attachment to that place. It wasn't a real home.

Tragedy gave out a slow sigh, then sneezed, again. She really hated being sick.

The humans, why bother protecting them? That was a question a part of her mind asked her daily. Another part of her answered, "To honor my father, and his wish."

She hung her head. Now that reason didn't seem very good anymore. Her jaw was still sore where that man had kicked her. Help them, and get attacked. They try to kill her when she gives warning, attack her if she saves their young. Noble desires were nice, even when you died protecting those that cared, that understood you. Dying to protect those that would spit on your corpse after saving them? What's noble in that?

It was that part of her speaking again. It was making more sense every day. She did want to honor her father, but she also wanted to live her own life. To live for herself.

Something the humans wouldn't let happen. They wouldn't let her have what she wanted. A place she could call home.

Sneezing, Tragedy began walking again. She needed to hunt. Then she needed some rest. She was still alive, and that was what was important, for that was all she had in the world. It was the one thing no one had been able to take from her. Her life.

Perhaps she shouldn't try to help the humans. The Pokemon, yes, but not the humans. Let them save themselves. The thought made sense. Perhaps she'd give it a try. She would leave the humans alone.

It was because of humans, after all, that she was alone. The place that she had lived, taken by the humans. Most of the Absol hunted before they realized what was happening. But it wasn't the humans that had taken her father.

No.

Another Absol had.

Tragedy lowered her head and looked at the ground. Yes, there were Pokemon tracks there. Fresh ones too. If she could smell, she might be able to figure out what the Pokemon was. All she could tell was that it was a small Pokemon.

Tragedy walked forwards slowly, following the tracks. Perhaps it was because she was distracted. Perhaps it was because of the cold she had, messing with her hearing and nose. Perhaps it was because he was just so damn quiet. But she didn't notice him until it was too late.

Tragedy, attention on the tracks, kept moving forwards until her head hit something. White fur surrounded her face as she automatically looked forwards. Then she slowly looked straight up with growing dread.

Staring right back down at her with a most unamused expression was a very, very large Arcanine with a Growlithe on his head. A Growlithe she most likely had been tracking. Tragedy's head had hit his chest, hence the white fur she had seen. She didn't know too much about Arcanines, but one thing she did know was this. Arcanine were very protective of their territories.

Tragedy sneezed.


	4. Fall of Fire

Disclaimer: Tragedy peeks out from behind a tree, "Jedd doesn't own Pokemon."

Notice: Sorry about how long this took, things have been a bit weird over here. Working on getting everything back on track. Here's hoping. Anyhow, here's the next chapter. This Notice has been brought to you by Zombie's Incorporated, where the employees eat you. Should you feel you have reached this Notice an error, please sit down and read this chapter. And please be sure to review!

Star of Tragedy.  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste.

Chapter 4.  
Fall of Fire.

If Tragedy hadn't been sick, escaping this situation be so much easier. But with her reflexes sluggish, she wasn't would be able to jump high enough to a branch that was a safe distance away from the Arcanine... Was there a safe distance from a fire Pokemon? Perhaps in this forest, in what was probably the middle of the Arcanine's territory, the answer was yes.

As Tragedy ran for it, the Arcanine matching his pace with hers, she realized that the large fire pokemon hadn't used any fire attacks. The answer was fairly obvious. The trees. The Arcanine didn't want to risk burning his territory down to the ground. But that didn't mean she was in any less dangerous a position.

Arcanine were notorious for being long distance runners, and with his size and stride advantage, he'd be able to match her speed and easily outlast her. She needed to shake this guy off her tail fast, before she tired. Unfortunately, Arcanine were also gifted with very keen noses. Escape would not be easy. Her best bet would to go for the river. Being a fire pokemon, he might not follow her in it. She wasn't looking forward to another swim, but given the alternative behind her... she pushed her legs harder, trying to go faster and away from the Arcanine.

Even though he was trying to kill her, she didn't blame him. She really couldn't. She had been following the trail of his child, a Growlithe, for the purpose of food. Only now, she was the prey in turn.

She jumped to the left, darting between two trees and over a bush. Being a larger pokemon, the Arcanine would have to move around the trees. She had to keep dodging and weaving through small openings like that, less the Arcanine catch her.

She heard the Arcanine growl and curse at her, swearing to... to... Tragedy put on another burst of speed, putting her head down and running now for all she was worth. She was tiring, but she'd rather die running than let the Arcanine catch her. It'd be less painful. Cold or no cold, she wasn't stopping.

In front of her, she saw what looked like salvation. Another pair of trees together, with several berry bushes around them. She dodged down through the pair of trees and skidded to a stop in the bushes. She could hear the Arcanine running to the left to move around the trees, so she turned and began running back the other way. Glancing over her shoulder she was rewarded with the sight of the Arcanine running off the way she had been going, not noticing she had turned to a new direction.

Picking up speed, she ran. Making as many large leaps as she could, trying to make it hard for the Arcanine to follow her scent. She had escaped his view, now she had to get escape his powerful nose. She heard a loud roar of anger and knew that the Arcanine had realized what she had done.

Glancing around, she knew that it would be only a matter of time before she was caught. Then she had an idea. Stopping at a large tree, she looked up and flexed her claws. They may not have been as versatile as a feline pokemon's, but they would still work for climbing. Readying herself, she pushed off and jumped high, almost making the branch she wanted.

Claws digging in, she pulled herself up the last several feet and onto the branch. Turning her gaze, she saw another large branch on another tree. Again she leaped, praying she made it. She felt that sense of weightlessness as her body hurled itself through the air, then she was on the second branch.

She then moved onto a third branch and stopped there, this one having a cover of leaves below it. Laying down on the branch and looking carefully, she could see down to the ground. She tried to relax, not daring to move to another branch. The Arcanine wouldn't be that far behind her, and she was lucky enough to have gotten this far. She sneezed.

Damn that cold. She hadn't sneezed once during her run, and now that she was trying to hide it had naturally come back.

Seconds passed, then the Arcanine came into view. The large pokemon moved swiftly, his nose working as he moved to the tree she had first gone to and paused, glaring at it. Here she had the advantage. Large and powerful though he might be, she doubted that the fire pokemon could knock down a tree. And she wasn't even in the tree he was looking at.

He growled and snarled, circling the tree, trying to find her. She gave a small smirk, but didn't move. She was still in trouble. She was trapped up there in her tree, even if he didn't know which tree she was in. She was all ready hungry, and she wouldn't last long up here if the Aracinine didn't give up his hunt. And even if he left, how could she be sure he wasn't just out of view, waiting for her to come out of hiding?

"Well well, aren't you a foolish looking creature?" came a taunting voice from out of her view.

The Arcanine's head snapped towards the speaker, ears laid back. Tragedy felt cold. She knew that voice. It was a voice she wished she'd never hear again.

Slowly, as if out of her darkest nightmare, came an Absol. Unlike her, his fur was a light red, his eyes blue, and his claws, tail, face and horn were a crimson color. He was what the humans would have called a 'shiny' pokemon. She called him a monster.

Everything the humans feared in an Absol, that was what he was. He strutted forwards towards the Arcanine that glared at him, growling in warning. The new Absol sneered at him and gave a small chuckle. The Arcanine had had enough and charged. It was the last thing that he would ever do.

The red Absol jumped. Jumped right up to the tree that she had climbed, twisted in midair and landed against the side of the tree, facing down to the ground. Immediately he pushed off again, and as the Arcanine turned to face him, the Absol's curved horn slice right through the fire pokemon's neck as he landed.

Tragedy shivered in terror as she watched the large pokemon fall to the side, a pool of blood forming from his neck. The red Absol smirked then began walking off, muttering about pathetic pokemon.

Tragedy didn't move even after the red Absol long since leave her view.

She didn't move as the Growlithe child she had seen came into view and cried.

She didn't move, not daring to until finally hunger and thirst drove her from her hiding spot. The moon was out and the Growlithe child had fled. She had to hunt, had to drink. As she dropped to the ground, she waited, expecting the red Absol to make himself known... but he didn't. He was gone.

Running from the corpse of the fire pokemon, she came to the river. Drinking away her thirst, she began to run again, following the river. Anywhere was better than here. Anywhere was better than where Dualsol was.


	5. Heartbroken Duo

Disclaimer: A small Growlithe looks up, "Jedd doesn't own Pokemon!"

Notice: And the story continues on. Lots of things I'm thinking of for this. Lots of ways for this to end, but it's the characters themselves that are choosing how it will truly end. Anyhow, you get a little more insight on the death of Tragedy's father, and Tragedy picks up a hitchhiker. This Notice has been brought to you by Zombie's Incorporated, where the employees eat you! If you feel you have reached this Notice an error, please sit down and read this chapter! And please be sure to leave a review!

Star of Tragedy  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste.

Chapter 5  
Heartbroken Duo.

Two days had passed since she had seen Dualsol. Two days she had been following the river. Two days she had been in the forest, and she was getting sick of it. Tragedy sneezed. Though she was getting over her cold, she still had that accursed sneeze. Looking around at the trees that surrounded the area, she gave a depressed sigh.

A lot of pokemon loved the forest. She had to admit, there was a beauty in it, but it wasn't for her. All the trees messed with her sense of smell. She needed the open air to be able to feel what the weather was going to be like. She needed hard ground beneath her feet to give her maximum traction. All this loose soil absorbed her jumps and slowed her down.

The forest was a pretty place, but it wasn't for her. She longed for the rocky mountains, with their constant breeze. That crisp feel in the cold air. The ability to see far when she was on a high rock. Tragedy sighed and continued moving forwards, leaving the remains of a pokemon unlucky enough to have been captured by her behind. She had eaten her fill and now it was time to continue her search for a home.

The world was large, there had to be a place that she belonged. A place she could feel comfortable in. Of course, that would depend on if humans were everywhere in the world. Humans and their stupid misconceptions about her and her kind. Sure, they'd be right on the mark with Dualsol, but not all Absol were like that. Again she thought about the idea of trying to learn human speech.

It might be possible, and then she'd try talking to humans. Surely not ALL of them held the disasters against her kind. Talk to one, get him or her to understand, work her way up from there. She rolled her eyes. And Spoinks could fly.

She was muttering to herself when she realized she wasn't alone. There in front of her was a little Growlithe. Looking harder, she saw it was the same child she had been tracking when she ran into the Arcanine. And naturally, the Growlithe had seen her. That was easy enough to see by the fact that he was growling at her, ready to pounce.

Tragedy stopped and looked down at the child, who was only about ten feet from her. Had she been so distracted that she had gotten that close to another without realizing it? The child growled at her, then charged, running at her. Perhaps, if it was any other Growlithe she would have retaliated against the attack. But the kid had suffered enough all ready. She knew what it was like to lose a father.

It had been on the day that humans had come. She remembered the running, but little else. She had hit her head or something, because she couldn't remember the event itself. All she knew was that one moment, her father and her were running, the next everyone around was dead. She was under a pile of rocks, probably what had knocked her out and kept the Absol that had killed the humans and the remaining Absol from finding her.

She knew it was an Absol though. Though the tracks were nearly impossible to read, she had found one next to her father. A footprint of an Absol. A footprint made from the blood of her father.

She hopped to the side and the small puppy pokemon ran harmlessly past her. Turning, she calmly watched the young one twirl around, take a breath, and exhale several small fireballs at her. An ember attack, if she guessed right. She hit two with her horn, deflecting them, and the others sailed past her, having missed the target.

The boy bared his little teeth at her and began running again. Sneezing, she didn't even try to dodge this time. The Growlithe ran and hit her right in the chest, causing her to grunt at the impact, but she then swept her paw and knocked his feet from under him. Using her claws, she reached under his arm and pulled him so he was belly up, then placed her claws on his neck as she lay next to him.

The small puppy whimpered as she eyed him, then she asked softly, "I know you have a lot of problems, pup, and that's why I haven't really fought back. But would you mind telling me why you're attacking ME?"

The young Growlithe, having froze at the feel of her sharp claws on his vulnerable throat, spoke in a small, squeaky voice, "Y-you killed m-m-my D-Dad!"

She pulled back as if he had burned her with those words. Started, the boy just lay there as she eyes him warily. She shuddered, remembering the sight of Dualsol leaping down from the tree and his horn slicing through the Arcanine's throat. The spray of blood as the veins were sliced through.

Taking a breath, she shook her head, "I didn't kill him."

Now the child rolled back to his feet, "Liar! He was after you and now... now he's..." the child broke into tears, falling on the ground and wailing.

Tragedy stood there, watching the child. What had she gotten herself into? Stepping forwards, she gently pushed him with her paw, "It wasn't me. You were with his body, and you Growlithe are among the best noses in the world! You should be able to smell that my scent isn't the same one as the one that killed him."

The child looked up at her, eyes wide as she lay down beside him again. "Then... who did?" he asked softly.

Tragedy sighed, and hung her head, glancing away, "A monster did. A monster called Dualsol."

The child sniffed, "It wasn't you?"

Tragedy gave a soft smile, "No."

Wailing, the child leapt again to her. This time, it wasn't an attack. Her sunk his head deep into her mane and wailed. Blinking, and completely unsure of herself, she rested her head over the top of the Growlithe's, glancing around to see if there were any other pokemon about. Seeing no one, she gave a soft sigh.

Several minutes passed and the child seemed to have drifted to sleep. Staring down at the striped pokemon, she gave a small pained groan. Carefully, she bit down on the scruff of his neck and picked him up as she stood. The child didn't wake and she began moving, carrying the young pokemon with her.

She didn't know what to do with him, but she couldn't leave him behind, and she couldn't stay in one spot for long. She had to keep moving and when he woke, they'd decide what to do with him. Till now, she had a hitchhiker. A hitchhiker that, like her, had no one in the world.


	6. Incoming Disaster

Disclaimer: Tragedy looks up at the sky, "Jedd doesn't own Pokemon."

Notice: Pretty late in updating, and I'm sorry for that. Chances are updates are going to continue being erratic and whatnot. This Notice has been brought to you by Zombie's Incorporated, where the employees eat you! If you feel you have reached this Notice and error, please sit down and read this chapter! And please be sure to leave a review!

Star of Tragedy  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste.

Chapter 6  
Incoming Disaster.

The young pup stayed asleep for the several hours. Tragedy wasn't good at reading others, but she guessed it was because the little Growlithe was exhausted. Having lost his father, he had probably run off and had kept running, not bothering to sleep long out of fear of others. She knew that feeling as well.

She knew it all too well.

She had been living with that feeling since her own father had died, alone and with most of the world against her. She glanced down at the Growlithe hanging from her jaws. The child didn't need that. He didn't need her life. A life with her would be nothing but pain and rejection. She had to get someone else to take care of the kid. But who?

She gave a sigh and muttered around the pokemon's fur as she leapt onto a log and from there back to the ground on the other side. She really wanted out of this forest.

She continued moving. One thing she had was pretty good endurance. She couldn't outlast an Arcanine, not by a long shot. But at this slow pace, she could keep going even with the sleeping cub. It wouldn't prove to be a problem. All she had to do was keep moving on in this direction and sooner or later she'd come out of the forest. And when the kid woke up, they'd be able to talk and try and figure out what to do with him.

He couldn't stay with her, that much was for sure. He didn't need the racism that existed against her to rub off on him through association. But she couldn't leave him just anywhere. He was too young to survive on his own. Just a few days on his own and he was past the exhausted point.

She glanced back down at him, sleeping as he hang from her jaws. How innocent he looked. She found herself wishing that she could be a growlithe, or anything but an absol. Even if it was just for a moment, she wanted to be able to walk out in the open, among others and not be looked upon with hatred, but that wasn't going to happen.

Hours passed and finally the trees thinned out, then she was free. Stepping out from the trees, she was rewarded with the sight of wide open plains before her and the sun shining down on her sleek body. Tragedy sighed even as the kid stirred, awakening to the light from the sun. Tragedy lowered her head and let go of the scruff of the growlithe's neck.

He looked around, blinking, "Where are we?"

Tragedy looked around again. A warm wind blew across the grass of the plains, a city off in the distance. She couldn't be sure, but she guessed that it'd be about a medium sized one by human standards... whatever their standards on size was... Near the city, coming from the forest was the river she had been following. It passed right next to the city. "Near humans," Tragedy said softly.

The boy looked up at her, "Do you know humans?"

Tragedy didn't answer him, she was scanning the sky for any flying pokemon that might be predatory. Fortunately all she could see were some pidgey. Tragedy took a few steps past the growlithe and took in the fresh air. It was refreshing to feel the sun and wind on her again. What little breeze and sunlight there was in the forest just didn't cut it. She missed the open air and the bright light.

The child stepped forward and looked at the city in the distance, "Are we going there?"

Tragedy was silent for a minute, then answered, "You are." The young growlithe looked at her, confused. Tragedy sighed and sat down, looking at him, "There are humans there, and you should be able to find someone there that will take care of you."

The growlithe gave her a hurt look, "But can't I stay with you?"

Tragedy chuckled softly and shook her head, "Kid, I'm not the kind that you'll want to stay around. Most pokemon hate me for what I am. What I represent to them. ALL humans hate me for the same reasons. And I can't properly watch over you. You're young and have needs that I can't give. If you were older, perhaps. But no, you're too young to go around with me."

The growlithe hung his head and Tragedy immediately felt a wave of guilt wash over her, but there was no helping it. The boy couldn't stay with her. Perhaps here he'd have a chance at happiness, a chance that wouldn't exist if he came with her.

Picking up the growlithe by the scruff of his neck again, much to his protests, she ran towards the city.

As she approached, the young pokemon still yelling at her to drop him, she slowed, looking around carefully and cautiously in case there was someone around that would attack her. Seeing no one, she continued on searching for something that was around most cities she ahd seen. Finally, she found what she was looking for. A lone child playing.

The child was running around in back of a house, kicking a ball. That may have been the reason he hadn't seen Tragedy yet. The absol ran up behind a tree and dropped the growlithe, who gave her a hurt look.

Tragedy looked at him and gave a small smile, "I want you to go on. You should be able to find a good home here."

The growlithe looked back at the boy, "But... but I want-"

Tragedy gave a soft growl, "I know what you want. But you can't stay with me. Please, go. The places I go, someone as young and inexperienced as you can't... can't..." Tragedy froze, eyes going wide and she turned, looking up at the sky.

The young growlithe cocked his head to the side, "What is it?"

Tragedy took several steps forwards, feeling the wind against her. She narrowed her eyes as she concentrated, feeling the wind, the patterns. It was something that only absols could do, so far as she knew, reading the weather. It had shifted. But to what?

Slowly, she realized what it was, and cold terror filled her again. Her eyes widened as the wind, ever so slightly, grew stronger and changed direction. "No..." she whispered.

The growlithe pushed his head against her leg, "What? What is it?"

Slowly, Tragedy looked down at the young cub, "A tornado. There's a large tornado preparing to form."


	7. Promise of Disaster

Disclaimer: Tragedy glares and snarls, "Jedd doesn't own Pokemon.

Notice: This could be a slightly confusing chapter. It jumps a few hours ahead of what happened in the last chapter, though those few hours are explained in the chapter still. Did that make sense? Either way, be warned, there is cursing in this chapter, and it is setting up for quite a bit of blood and pain, more so probably than what was shown here in this chapter. This Notice has been brought to you by Zombie's Incorporated, where the employees eat you! Should you feel you have reached this Notice an error, please sit down and read this chapter! And please be sure to leave a review!

Star of Tragedy  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste.

Chapter 7  
Promise of Disaster.

Over the course of her life, there had been several things that Tragedy had wondered. What is a disaster? Why is it that Absol are called the Disaster Pokemon? Is a disaster some unforseen accident or devastation from nature? Are Absol called that name because of what they could sense? If that was a case, then disaster would be just another name for severe weather, or a major accident.

Or is disaster something more? An oncoming sense of loss? A darkness eclipsing light? A death of innocence? And the retribution of that death? The darkness born from sadness, anger, a loss of hope. Perhaps, when man first met Absols, they had made a mistake and those Absols had truly made themselves a disaster on mankind, fueled by hatred so great that it had given the Absol their name, the Disaster Pokemon.

Until now, Tragedy hadn't known that kind of hatred. Hadn't known that particular kind of loss. But now she did, and she felt it in full. That kind of loathing, the kind of disgust for the beings in front of her. Those that laughed and sneered at her.

And until now, Tragedy hadn't known how much she had grown to like the kid, even for as short of a time as she had known him. The young pup had depended on her. HER. That was something no one else had done. And now he was gone. Just like that. And she would never know his name.

Murdered, by the very people she had set out to save.

Tragedy stared down at the broken, bleeding body in front of her, shock slowly melting away into pure, clear hatred at the large, four armed figure in front of her, and at his trainer. Cold, icy hatred, like nothing else she had ever felt before rose within her, making her blood feel like fire in her veins. Like electricity was sparking through her muscles.

She fixed her red eyes on the Machamp that flexed his two sets of arms in a show of mocking strength at her while his trainer laughed behind him, and she said very slowly, "I'm going to kill you, you damn fuck. And I'm going to kill that damned ass of a trainer of yours right in front of you before I do it. I'm going to make you watch me do it like I had to watch you kill the KID!" She ended this in a scream.

The Machamp stopped flexing at her words, his face fixing into a scowl, "No one threatens Mark."

Tragedy stood by the dead body of the Growlithe, and snarled at him, "Then you better kill me. Because that was more than a threat, ass hole. That was my promise. I will kill him. And you will be able to do nothing but watch."

Without waiting for his trainer, Mark, to issue an order, the Machamp charged forwards, his two left hands drawn back. Tragedy stood her ground, staring at the attacking Pokemon with loathing in her eyes.

She had let herself be seen to try and get them to listen, to warn them of the tornado. Originally she had sent in the Growlithe to warn the Pokemon in the city so they in turn could warn their trainers. He had been laughed at. Scoffed at.

So she had come in, yelling at the Pokemon as the people ran from her, terrified. Then the circle continued to turn in it's cruel way. Just like regular clockwork the attacks on her came. And she dodged them. But this time, there was something different. Since the people couldn't hit her, a young man sent his Pokemon on the Growlithe, realizing the two had come in together.

His death hadn't been swift. It hadn't been painless. And hadn't been able to get to him to save him.

Tragedy didn't move, staring with hatred. Two oversized fists hurled themselves at her, swung by the Machamp in a mighty mega punch, and hit a wall. Transparent greenish energy flashed as the fists hit her protect defense. Just because she usually chose to fight didn't mean she couldn't fight.

Quite the contrary. She could fight. She could kill when she wanted, with as much ruthlessness as Dualsol. Perhaps more so. He was a monster, and she saw at times a monster within her, and feared that monster, and thus him. But today, right now, she wanted that monster, she wanted that cruelness. She wanted the blood that would flow.

The Machamp moved back, rubbing the hands that had hit her barrier, anger in his eyes as Tragedy spoke again, repeating the first three words again and again to make sure the Machamp heard them, that he was listening, "I promise you. I promise you. I promise you this. I will kill him. His death will be slow, and very painful. Then all of you will die. The entire city will be destroyed. We Absol have been called the Disaster Pokemon, it has been said that we change the weather, that we bring death and carnage and leave disasters in our wake. Today, you will see what happens when I am crossed. For today, for you, for your trainer," Tragedy began walking forwards, having the satisfaction of seeing the Machamp back up, his eyes wide at her words as they pierced right through him as the wind picked up violently, "for everyone here, I will be a star shining down destruction on this city. A tragedy that you have ensured. I will be your star of tragedy."


	8. Point of Disaster

Disclaimer: Tragedy, partly covered in blood, "Jedd doesn't own Pokemon."

Notice: A quick update! Oh joy! Tragedy's siege on the city continues as she starts her battle against the Machamp. This was a pretty fun chapter to write, working with two points of view. This Notice has been brought to you by Zombie's Incorporated, where the employees eat you! Should you feel you have reached this Notice an error, please sit down and read this chapter! And please be sure to leave a review!

Star of Tragedy  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste.

Chapter 8  
Point of Disaster.

For the Machamp, the fight was infuriating. Here he was, a third generation champion in fighting contests, and he couldn't even land one single hit on the blasted Absol. The demon. That's what she had to be, a demon. Nothing else had eyes like that, eyes that sparkled with what now looked like a lust for blood.

It scared him. It truly, deep down scared him. The more time passed, the more crazed she seemed to get. The more angry she seemed. The more demonic she was. She was a demon.

The Machamp slammed his upper right fist down at her, only to have her jump nimbly away and his fist ended up smashing down into the street. He was breathing hard all ready, her very presence seemed to unnerve him, left him unable to pace himself and that made him waste his strength worthlessly as he attacked her.

She was playing with him. It was a cold, cruel fact. Even Mark, his beloved trainer, could see that. She was a demon.

Her words rang in his ears, a promise of disaster. Of death. He pulled his fist free of the broken street and he fell back a step as she moved closer to him. She hadn't attacked once and he had lost several yards of ground. It was insane. He couldn't figure it out. She was a killer, he could see it in her eyes. When he snapped the Growlithe's back, there had been horror, when he had thrown the dying body at her, there had been terrible sadness.

It had left him feeling superior. But then her eyes changed. They went for the sad eyes to the eyes of hell itself. This Absol with the star covered horn was a demon. Of that, there was no doubt, not anymore.

For Tragedy, the battle was nothing more than a dance. Let the damn fool waste his energy attacking her. She was more than fast enough to dodge the blundering fool. He would have his punishment, the result of her revenge. She just needed to get a little closer. The bastard was confused, unsure now, and scared. She could feel it.

Just a little more.

She moved forwards slowly, enjoying the torment that was coming. The people around no longer cheered, they were scared as well. The trainer, the young man Mark, her target, was trying to urge his Pokemon on, shouting encouragement to the Machamp. But it was a futile effort. Tragedy, even despite a type disadvantage, was far more powerful. A quarter of a century of surviving alone would do that. Ten years with her father, and another twenty-five fighting to live in a world out to kill her.

She was powerful, and now she was wielding that power. Letting it flow through her. She was sick of fools like these, sick of trying to defend them, to warn them. The voice in her that had questioned her way of life daily had broken through this day. Today, she would listen to it, the anger and violence that dwelled within her. Today, she would see how it felt to be the monster that the world believe her to be.

It was time. As the Machamp took another step back, she let loose with an electrical wave, specially designed to stun the large Pokemon, to temporarily paralyze him. He didn't get the chance to evade the fast attack at the close range she was and she was rewarded with the sight of him stumbling backward.

Now.

She jumped to the side and immediately leapt forwards, landing on Mark's body as he fell back under the weight of her body. She was sure she heard the sounds of his collar bones breaking. The crowd yelled in anger, but it was all ready too late. The Machamp screamed in defiance as he turned, moving to stop her, but his stunned body wouldn't cooperate and he was moving far too slowly to do anything.

Her sharp claws, one on his shoulder, the other on his ribs, pressed down, digging down into his flesh, ripping into it and spilling his blood as he screamed in pain. She could feel some of her claws sliding against his bones, slicing through the muscles that covered them.

Baring her sharp teeth, she bit down on his other shoulder. Hard. She was rewarded with the taste of fresh blood welling up from his new wound, but it wasn't over, not quite yet. Her next attack came then. One that would finish the young man. Toxic. Biting again, she let the potent poison slip into his veins. Seconds passed and she still held on, letting poison slip into the human.

Some Pokemon were naturally poisonous, and their bites along with some of their attacks were also poisonous. But Tragedy had to concentrate to call on this toxin, this death that flowed from her into the trainer.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the sight of the Machamp approaching. She pulled back and jumped to the side, smiling coldly at the fighting Pokemon. He stood in front of his trainer, fists raised in a fighting stance, but the fight was all ready over as far as Tragedy was concerned. At least for now.

She smirked at him as the wind howled, blowing her mane about wildly, "Be sure to watch him. I'm sure he'll want you by his side as he dies. You might be able to bring him some sort of comfort as he dies. I give him fifteen minutes at most. Fifteen minutes of pain. Pain, followed by a death you couldn't prevent." Then she turned and jumped on a roof. It was a fairly easy jump to make. She didn't stay to watch the event, she didn't need to. She knew how it would end.

The Machamp knelt by his trainers side, staring at the wounds with a deep sense of foreboding. The people around him had been working to bandage up the claw slashes and the bites, and they had managed to get him to stop bleeding, but Mark didn't look any better. He was dying. That bitch had done something to him, Machamp was sure of it.

Mark gasped in pain coughed violently, his body jerking violently as his face began paling, turning whiter and whiter. Sweat began to form along his body and Machamp felt cold terror at the realization. Mark had been poisoned, and very badly.

Medics were called, but they never arrived in time. The minutes passed and Mark continued to jerk wildly, in agony. Machamp could only remember the words spoken to him by that Absol. That Mark would die slowly and painfully. And as Mark, ten minutes later gasped his last breath, Machamp knew her promise had been kept.

Machamp stared at the now dead body of Mark until he heard someone scream. Turning, he saw the white and black Pokemon staring at him. Her front paws and the area around her mouth was covered in blood. Mark's blood. Then she turned and ran as the wind again picked up, violently. Rage filled Machamp and he ran after her, giving chase. The Absol ran out of the city and towards the woods.

Machamp followed. He wasn't a sprinter, but he managed to keep her in his sight as he chased her. Followed her. His heart full of pain, he finally stopped. She was standing in front of him, her eyes still shining that same demonic glint from before. They were several miles from the city now, and she smirked.

"I keep my promises, you fuck. I always keep them when I can. I said everyone would die, and now they will," she said this, and looked behind him, at the city.

Unable to help himself, Machamp turned and stared in terror. There, forming in front of him, right in the middle of the city he had just left, was a tornado.


	9. Alliance of Disaster

Disclaimer: Dualsol snorts, "Jedd doesn't own Pokemon."

Notice:Still updating randomly. This chapter should bring up the first hints of a very large, underlying plot line. More on that plot line either at the end of the next chapter, or the one after the next. This Notice has been brought to you by Zombie's Incorporated, where the employees eat you! Should you feel you have reached this Notice an error, please sit down and read the chapter. And please leave a review!

Star of Tragedy  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste.

Chapter 9  
Alliance of Disaster

Tragedy jumped to the side of the poorly aimed punched, then leapt forwards, her horn slicing into the flesh of the Machamp's leg as she dashed past him. He yelled in anger and pain as he whirled around, trying to keep her in his view. He was fighting like an amateur, and they both knew it. The sight of the tornado had made him lose all sense of control. The tornado was even now wrecking havoc in the city.

Yellow electricity crackled around Tragedy's body, then shot off, striking the Machamp squarely in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards. Tragedy growled menacingly at him as she poised there, ready to leap at him, or to jump to the side again. There were a wide variety of attacks her kind could learn. She knew at least one of each kind. She wasn't able to harness a full thunder attack, or a fire blast, or even a hyper beam, but she could use flamethrower, future sight, thunderbolt. She had a wide, long arsenal of attacks she could use, and this Machamp was going to meet as many of them as she could give. All at her leisure.

As he began to regain her balance, her eyes glowed for a moment, then returned to their normal red shade. Then she inhaled, and let out a large stream of fire. The Machamp, seeing the oncoming fire, jumped and rolled to the side. Tragedy inhaled again, only this time a ball of darkness began forming in her mouth. The Machamp dodged the shadow ball also, then screamed in agony as the future sight attack hit him.

He slumped down to the ground, gasping in pain, then fought his way back to his feet, glaring at her with hatred. She matched that hatred with her own eyes. She hated him. Hated him for what he did. And for what that very hatred for him was making her do. There was a sick pleasure in this, but it wasn't the kind that would last. She knew this. But she still couldn't let it go. She hugged her hatred within herself, and with it the pleasure the Machamp's pain gave her.

Dualsol lived for such pleasure. She knew that. It was another of the reasons she avoided him.

The two stood there, eyeing one another. The scene was something out of a climatic battle of the end of a story. The Machamp stood there, fury and loss on his face and in his body language. Tragedy stood there, dry blood on her as her mane flew about in the wind. On one side of them was the forest, the other side a city being destroyed by a large tornado.

The tornado had picked up speed and power so rapidly it had resembled a large beast striking. The Machamp sniffed as he glared at her, "You've taken everything. I've nothing now. No family, no home."

Tragedy gave a soft chuckle, "Congratulations. You now know how I've been feeling for the past couple of decades. Perhaps you should have thought of that before you murdered a child."

The Machamp snorted, "It was your punishment for not leaving us alone!"

The words stung her, but all she could do was laugh, a hollow, humorless laugh. "Leave you alone? Do you think that this disaster is my doing? You stupid fuck. You damned IDIOT!" she screamed at him, glaring now, "I am so fucking sick of this. It's the same damn story. I come to warn people that trouble is coming, and I'm attacked for my efforts, then blamed when they're blind sided by the trouble I was trying to warn them of!" Tragedy grit her teeth as the wind howled, the tornado roaring like an animal off in the distance. "You think you know pain. You think you know suffering. What you're feeling now is just the barest beginning of what I've been feeling for the better part of my life. And the one time that I meet someone that doesn't run from me. That NEEDS me. That is so innocent that I believe that life holds worth... you break his fucking spine, you damn bastard. You want punishment, you self righteous ASS?! Consider me your punishment!"

Lightning flashed around the tornado and the sound of thunder roared at her last word. She bared her teeth and her horn began glowing. The Machamp scowled, taking notice of it. The white stars that were scattered across the demon's horn were still visible. The reason was easy, they were now a glowing black in contrast to the rest of the horn that was glowing white. The Machamp gasped for breath, eyeing her carefully. Had her horn been glowing like this when he first attacked her? He couldn't remember. And that brought on another thought...

Since when could Absols use protect?

Machamp was sure they used detect, not protect. At least, he thought that's what he had heard. Things were off. But whatever they were, he didn't have anymore time to think about it at the Absol attacked again. Horn still glowing in that odd way, she took in another breath, and seemed to exhale a beam of blue light. Rolling to the side and out of the way of the attack, he was still able to feel the air cool considerable near that beam. Ice beam. Damn the bitch, how many attacks did she have?!

Tragedy smirked as he dodged the attack. She wasn't in any rush. The longer this played out, the more pain the Machamp would be in. The more he would pay. The more he would learn about true pain.

She was just about to charge the Machamp she heard it. Laughing. Apparently the Machamp heard it too because he looked behind her. Looking back, she felt the hair on her back rise. A man stood there, sneering at her. He had white shirt on with a large grey cross right smack in the middle of it, a white vest, and grey pants. He also was holding six Pokeballs, three in each hand.

A Dark Hunter.

Tragedy quickly glanced back at the Machamp, to make sure he wasn't attacking her while she was distracted, but he seemed to still be staring at the man. Then Tragedy saw the woman behind the Machamp. Wearing an identical uniform as the man, she too had six Pokeballs in her hand. A second Hunter. Damn it.

Dark Hunters were a self righteous bunch that thought all Dark types were evil, and as such, to be killed. Not capture, but kill.

They lady walked up and past the Machamp, who jumped and moved away from her, startled. The man took that moment to yell at Tragedy, "We've finally caught up with you! Making that flood and swimming in it almost caused us to lose your trail, but you're not going to be rid of us that easily, Tragedy!"

Tragedy began backing up, turning so she was moving to the side, and away from both Dark Hunters, and the hurt Machamp. Things had just gotten very difficult. It was going to be twelve on one, thirteen if the Machamp joined in on the Dark Hunters attack. Tragedy cursed. Things were bad.

Thankfully, the Machamp still was backing up away from the female Dark Hunter, not sure what was going on. The horn on the Absol had stopped glowing and returned to its normal colorings, but who were these two? And since he was watching them, he wasn't looking behind him and missed seeing the next attack. All he knew was that as he took a step back, there was a sharp pain in his leg, as if something was cutting into it. Then there was a red blur, a red Absol, then that Absol had leapt at him, tearing his throat out.

Tragedy stared in terror as Dualsol killed the Machamp. Then he turned his gaze to her and their eyes locked. The Dark Hunters, seeing her looking at something other than her, turned their gazes and stared at Dualsol.

Dualsol, his face, chest, and horn covered in the blood of the Machamp, began walked towards Tragedy. The Dark Hunters, still caught off guard, didn't move to stop him. Dualsol stopped a couple yards from Tragedy and snorted, "Tragedy Star, I thought I smelled you around these parts. Looks like you're going around having fun without me." He glanced over at the tornado destroying the city, then back at the two Dark Hunters who were now standing side by side, glaring at the two Absols. "Dark Hunters, I knew that you attracted all sorts of fun. So, what do you say?" He moved so he was standing by her side, "Want to share? Or do I take you on as well?"

Tragedy shuddered. Dualsol had found her. Again. Still, she would have a better chance surviving all this if she cooperated with him. This time. Forcing herself to look at the Dark Hunters and taking a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down, "I think I've enough to share."


	10. Chaotic Battle

Disclaimer: Everyone is too busy to say that Jedd doesn't own Pokemon.

Notice: Cheers everyone. First major insane battle scene, and Star of Tragedy has reached over 1,000 hits with the last chapter's update. Thank you all for reading, and doubly so to those that have left reviews. This Notice has been brought to you by Zombie's Incorporated, where the employees eat you! Should you feel you have reached this Notice an error, please sit down and read this chapter. And please leave a review.

Star of Tragedy  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste.

Chapter 10  
Chaotic Battle

The problem with fighting against Dark Hunters is that they're not stupid. They're not some ridiculous group that's there for comic relief. They're smart, and they know what they're doing. That was why both Tragedy and Dualsol hadn't managed to press on to the offensive. All they had been able to do was dodge.

And it wasn't even a twelve on two battle, yet. It was a six on two. The man hadn't released any of his Pokemon, opting to stand ready in case the woman's Pokemon needed any help. Which they didn't.

She had released three kinds of Pokemon, two of each. The first pair had been a couple of Swellow. The two birds had flown up and tried dive bombing the two Absol, who jumped out of the way without any problem. And it was as Tragedy used her thunderbolt that she realized that the next two Pokemon had been released. Her thunderbolt arced away from her targeted Swellow and struck one of two Rhydons.

Dualsol had stared at the two behemoths before groaning, "Party party, it's becoming a fucking party." Then he had to jump to the side as the Rhydon whirled around and slammed his tail right where the Absol had been standing.

Then as the second one bore down on Tragedy, she saw a flash of light and cursed as two Scyther appeared. Each one of them raised their bladed arms and charged one of the Absol. Tragedy's world became a series of dodging, jumping, and looking around wildly for the next attack. She couldn't attack the Swellow with electric attacks with those Rhydons around, and she was too busy evading to try attacking either the Rhydons or the Scythers.

Tragedy ducked under a slash from a Scyther and was preparing a flamethrower when he ran past her and she found herself staring right at the horn of a Rhydon. Abandoning the flamethrower for her life, she jumped to the side and slammed on the breaks as a Swellow flew past her, talons raked out forwards. If she hadn't have stopped that thing would have ripped her eyes out.

Dualsol wasn't faring much better. Though he seemed to be able to handle maneuvering himself better than Tragedy could, the shiny Absol never bothered trying to learn any of those special based attacks. He had always preferred direct physical confrontation. Now he was just pissed off as he dashed under his Rhydon, his scythe like horn doing little to nothing against the strong skin of the large Pokemon as he used it to slash at the inner leg of the Rhydon as he ran under it.

And there were still six Pokemon unaccounted for. Dualsol glanced at the man and scowled. The Pokeballs that the man had been holding were gone. Had he released his Pokemon? As he jumped back from a Scyther blade, he saw there were still just the six. Then it was time to duck the Swellow, then jump over the Rhydon tail, then Swellow again, then Scyther. The only Pokemon that stayed remotely near him after attacking was the Rhydon, which wasn't being hurt much from Dualsol's physical attacks. The Swellow and the Scyther were almost taking turns playing hit and run. As the Scyther returned, Dualsol noticed that his Rhydon seemed to have disappeared, but he didn't have the chance to think on that as he had dodging to do.

Tragedy ran. This was getting her no where. Despite her fear of Dualsol, she found herself thanking him for helping. If she had done this solo, she would have been killed. Glancing to the side she saw Dualsol running for her.

Jumping over her Rhydon's sweeping tail, she cursed under breath. He was bringing his three to join her three? Wonderful. As she turned to glance back at Dualsol, she found him leaping right at her, claws extending. Stunned she didn't manage to evade the attack in time and felt his sharp claws tear through her hind leg. Pain lanced through her leg as the tear burned. Turning to stare at Dualsol, all she saw was a Rhydon preparing to slam his fist down on her.

She jumped to the side, her hurt leg sending waves of pain out in protest, but she ignored it. Adrenalin was all ready starting to numb the pain, but it still hurt. What had Dualsol done that for?! Glancing towards him, she saw the second Rhydon charging at her while the one that had been after her now went after Dualsol.

So now she had to fight not only the Dark Hunter's Pokemon, but Dualsol too? Damn it.

Tragedy jumped back as a Scyther appeared again, slashing at her. She was preparing a nice toasty flamethrower for him when she heard the tell tale screaming of a Swellow coming down at her.

Dualsol saw the Rhydon moving away and turned back to trying to catch that Scyther. He had managed to cut into one of the arms, just below the shoulder and now said Scyther was running from him. As the Scyther turned to look back at him, he saw Tragedy in front of it, running towards both of them.

Perfect. With the Scyther distracted by him, she'd be able to kill it from the front.

But then she jumped to the side, avoiding the Scyther, and let out a stream of water. Dualsol eyes widened as it hit him right in his side, hard. The force of the water knocked him to the side and left his head ringing slightly. A water pulse. Shaking his head, he saw a Rhydon running right at him, horn drilling and aimed right at him. "Aw FUCK!" he yelled, getting to his feet and running.

Tragedy jumped to the side and gave a quick glance around. There was Dualsol, but he was wet now. They were slowly getting beaten. They were putting up a fight, but they were losing. Bit by bit. They needed a strategy of some kind. The pain in her leg threw that idea right out the human's proverbial window. Trust him with a strategy when he was trying to kill her too? Screw that!

Then she saw it and her heart skipped a beat. It was right there on the Rhydon chasing Dualsol, then it was gone. But she knew what she had seen. She recognized the sign. Damn it. Things had just gotten more complicated. Running after Dualsol, she dodged past the Swellow, which now seemed to have taken a liking, or a disliking in this case, to her.

Dualsol saw Tragedy running after him again, and snarled. Turning after her, he saw her glance back at the Swellow following her, and the Rhydon right behind them. She smirked and let out with another thunderbolt. Dualsol blinked. What was the damn idiot thinking? The Rhydon chasing him was closer to her than the other one, the electricity would be drawn to this one. It was obvious she was trying to hit the Swellow while the thunderbolt was drawn to her Rhydon.

But again, his was closer to her and the attack would be drawn to his... right through HIM! He snarled and then almost tripped over his own feet as the bright electrical attack snapped backwards, right through the two Swellow and hit the chasing Rhydon, doing nothing to him but it did manage to knock one of the two Swellow out of the fight.

Tragedy looked back at him and changed directions as the Scythers dashed at them. Matching her turn he stared at her, then back at his Rhydon which was slowing down, growling. Glancing at the female Absol he growled, "What the FUCK is going on?"

Tragedy gave an unhappy smile, "A Ditto. Your Rhydon is a Ditto."


	11. Electric Party

Disclaimer: The Ditto grins, "Jedd doesn't own Pokemon."

Notice: And another update, yay! The first battle will end, only to have the male Dark Hunter step up to the combination of Tragedy and Dualsol... and his Pokemon make the last battle a walk in the park. That's all for now, other than thanks for reviewing! This Notice has been brought to you by Zombies Incorporated, where the employees eat you! Should you feel you have reached this Notice and error, please sit down and read the chapter! And please be sure to leave a review!

Star of Tragedy  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste.

Chapter 11  
Electric Party.

Five against two with one of the Swellows down. The female Dark Hunter pointed a Pokeball at the flying type and returned it to its Pokeball. That meant it wasn't dead. Pokeballs don't work on dead Pokemon. Tragedy eyed the two approaching Scyther and the two Rhydon, one of which being a Ditto. The other Swellow yelled profanities at Tragedy and Dualsol from above, hoping to draw their attention to it and give the four other Pokemon an opening.

The male Dark Hunter had yet to release his Pokemon, or if he had, they were staying out of view. Dualsol growled at the oncoming Pokemon, but they didn't stop. The female was yelling something, but Tragedy wasn't listening to her. She had to make sure there were two Rhydon around at all times because when there was only one it meant that the Ditto had shifted again.

The Scythers raised their bladed arms and dashed forwards again. Unfortunately for them, she was well prepared. Running forwards as well, she surprised one of the Scyther enough that she was able to get close to it. Close enough for a very nice, very, very hot flamethrower. The large stream of fire streamed from her mouth, completely enveloping the upper half of the Scyther.

She kept the fire going as it staggered backwards, screaming in agony, then fell to the ground. Then she kept the fire going a few seconds more until she felt the presence of the second Scyther beside her. Startled out of her fire attack, her head snapped up at the Scyther as it held up both of its bladed arms, ready to slash them right down through her body. It glared at her, "You BITCH!"

Those were the last words it ever said as Dualsol leapt from behind it. He grinned as his claws dug into the Scyther's back, holding him on it as he hooked his curved horn around the bug's neck, the launched himself backwards. The sharp horn was like a blade and cut through the Scyther's neck, decapitating the bug Pokemon. The body, having been kicked forwards from Dualsol's launch from its back, fell forwards and Tragedy had to jump to the side to avoid it, her leg sending a wave of pain in protest.

Now that left the Rhydon, the Swellow, and the Ditto. The female cursed but Tragedy couldn't hear her over the howling wind. The tornado was still there, still in the city, destroying all of it. Clouds were filling up the sky, lightning crashing.

One of the Rhydon charged and Dualsol ran at it, jumping to the side at the last moment and running after the other. Tragedy had lost track of which one was the Rhydon, but now that didn't make much difference. Whether the one running at her was a Ditto or a Rhydon, at the moment water worked very well on them. Firing off a water pulse on the oncoming Rhydon, she was pleased to see it slow and stagger.

She fired another stream at the Rhydon head. The large Pokemon staggered backwards now, head snapping back from the force. Then it stopped and stood there, cursing under its breath as it shook it's head. Two water pulse hits and it was still standing on its feet, this was a tough Rhydon. She doubted it was the Ditto since a Ditto probably would have transformed into something that was able to handle water attacks better.

The wind blew harder and she heard a surprised yell above her as the Swellow was tossed about by the air. She frowned at it as it struggled to keep itself steady, and fired off an ice beam at it. The Swellow, concentrating on flying, didn't even see the beam coming. It was on its side and the bird let out a pain yell, then fell to the ground, only to be returned to its Pokeball.

The woman did not look happy. Two of her Pokemon were beaten, and two were killed.

Tragedy let out another water pulse and kept the water going. The water hit the Rhydon right in the chest, then she moved it up to hit the Rhydon's head. Seconds later, the Rhydon sank to the ground, and was enveloped by the red light of the Pokeball.

Then the other Rhydon, the Ditto most likely, was recalled. He had been fairing pretty well against Dualsol, but the woman still returned him to his Pokeball. The woman gave the two Absols a venomous look as Dualsol walked back over to Tragedy, "Well, round two was a synch, once properly prepared for."

Tragedy didn't answer, instead glancing at him uncertainly. If they hadn't had gotten those Scyther taken care of, it would have been a different story. The combined hit and run attacks of the Scyther and the Swellow had been the major problem earlier, along with the near constant attentions of the Rhydon. And the sneak attacks from the Ditto.

It seemed the woman was done with fighting as the man grinned and let out a shrill whistle. Six forms dug there way out of the ground around them, about ten yards away from them. Six Raichu. They had dug underground during the first battle and had been digging their way, positioning themselves for when they were to come back up. And now the Raichus had Tragedy and Dualsol surrounded.

Dualsol glanced around and muttered, "A real fucking party. All Raichu?"

Tragedy glanced around as well, nervous. The man yelled and all six Raichu began glowing, electricity crackling over them before the attacks began. Thunder attacks launched up from each of them and arced down at them. Tragedy jumped forwards towards the Raichu in front of her only to find another thunder attack being launched at her.

She jumped to the side and saw yet another thunder arcing down at her. It was another session of dodging! The Raichu were each sending thunder attack after thunder attack after them, then better aimed ones when either Absol got close to it.

Tragedy growled. Dodging wasn't going to solve anything, Raichu had a giant amount of electricity stored up and they'd probably be able to keep this up all day, or was it night now? And if she charged one, she'd be hit by a thunder. Can't dodge forever, can't charge from in front, that left attacking from behind...

She heard Dualsol curse and she looked at him as she jumped out of the way as another thunder attack struck down where she had been. He seemed to have had the same idea as she had and had run for the opening between two of the Raichu, only to have them both use a thunderbolt attack at one another. This created an electrical net between the two, one which Dualsol couldn't get through.

Then more then thunder attacks came, and more. Tragedy ran around wildly, avoiding the attacks. But she wouldn't be able to keep this up, her leg was hurting more and more as time went on, but what else could she do? She couldn't see the Raichu anymore, there was nothing but six glowing balls of electricity where the Raichu were, and everywhere else were the thunder attacks raining down on them.

Tragedy cursed as she dodged and wove around them, and then the last bombshell truly hit.

There was another shape running in. A spiky, off yellow fur colored Jolteon. The Jolteon was hit by a thunder but kept running. That was bad, a Jolteon got stronger from electric attacks. The Jolteon paced her smirking cruelly, "And we meet again. You're not getting out of THIS trap!"

One ear was a little shorter than the others, and the coloring wasn't right for a true Jolteon. It was the Ditto. The Ditto had been released and was running through the thunder field. He had been recalled to let the Raichu start their electric trap, then he had been released shortly afterwards.

He had taken his time transforming, something he hadn't done in the fight earlier. Because of that, he hadn't been able to copy the ability to attract electrical attacks, but now that he had had the time to transform in full, he had all the abilities of a Jolteon, and he was invincible out here.

Tragedy stared at him, then jumped to the side, narrowly missing a thunder hit, then stopped in her tracks at the Jolteon/Ditto lashed out with a thunder attack of his own, right were she would have been if she had kept running. He then ran into a thunder attack, replenishing his energy.

Tragedy found herself wishing for more Scythers, Swellows, and Rhydons instead of this fucking party, as Dualsol had so eloquently put it.


	12. The Two Chosen

Disclaimer: Jolteon/Ditto runs around with fur smoking, "Jedd doesn't own Pokemon!"

Notice: A flashback and another hint, this one big, on the underlying plot line of the whole story. The next chapter will have the last hint that'll show up for a while... a long while hopefully. Anyhow, the battle continues. This Notice has been brought to you by Zombies Incorporated, where the employees, eat you! Should you feel you have reached this Notice an error, please sit down and read the chapter. And please be sure to leave a review!

Star of Tragedy  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste

Chapter 12  
The Two Chosen.

Tragedy jumped to the side, teeth grit in pain from her bleeding leg. The Raichu weren't showing any signs of slowing down or weakening. And the Jolteon/Ditto was running around merrily launching his own thunder attacks either at her or Dualsol. Things were bad, very bad.

She gasped in pain as she dodged to the side, using her hurt leg to propel herself away from an electrical attack. Tragedy wasn't going to be able to keep doing this too much longer. She had one trick left to try... earthquake. She could use earthquake, but she highly doubted she'd be able to take out all six Raichu and the Jolteon/Ditto with it in one it.

And she doubted she'd be able to get more than one hit off with it. She'd need to jump to get the to get the sufficient impact needed to use the earthquake and if she did, she knew she'd be hit by thunder attacks galore. She needed Dualsol to attack them right after her earthquake, and that meant he had to know about it before hand so he wasn't caught up in it as well.

She'd probably be out of the fight right after the earthquake, that would leave Dualsol by himself to take care of the other seven Pokemon, provided he didn't just run. And even if he did manage to take care of the seven Pokemon, and the two Dark Hunters, she was still in danger from HIM!

She jumped to the side again as a thunder hit the ground, then again and again she jumped from more thunder attacks. She needed to get to Dualsol to warn him. The earthquake was her only chance for surviving, no matter how slim it was. If she didn't, she was all ready dead.

She ran, dodging and weaving around thunder attacks as they arced from the six Raichu and hit the ground. She saw Dualsol running around, apparently not having as much trouble as she was. Which was probably why the Jolteon/Ditto was attacking him.

She ran behind the Jolteon/Ditto and let out a flamethrower right at his rear. The Jolteon/Ditto screamed in pain and literally leapt forwards over Dualsol and right out of the ring of Raichu. Dualsol glanced back at her as he dodged another thunder and smirked. A shiver ran down her back. The damn monster was having FUN!

She forced herself to run up to him, "I'm going to use an earthquake, I need you jump right before I land."

He didn't say anything for a moment due to the fact that he had to move away from her to avoid another thunder. Then he was back at her side, "You actually know earthquake?"

She nodded, "I should be able to pull one off, but I don't think I'll have a chance for a second. They'll-" She stopped talking and jumped to the side as yet another thunder almost hit her. Damn, she was getting sick of this! Then Dualsol was back at her side and she continued, "They'll hit me the moment I jump and can't dodge anymore. The attack should stop them for a few moments. You think you can take all of them out in that short of a time?"

Dualsol ran by her side for a few seconds, thinking. Then he gave a sharp nod, "Do it. I'll take care of the rest."

Dualsol jumped to the side, away from another thunder. He wasn't having any problems and could keep going, probably longer than the Raichu could. However, Tragedy seemed to be on her last dregs do to her leg. He chuckled softly as he looked at her again. She had gotten so much stronger since the last time he had seen her. She and her little 'tricks' seemed to have evolved into a very dangerous Pokemon.

_ Dualsol growled as the female Absol backed up from him, small currents of electricity racing across her body. Then she fired the thunderbolt at him. He didn't even bother dodging it. It was pathetically weak, more like a thunder shock than a bolt._

_He began walking towards her as her electric attack died out. Then she fired a small, thin beam at him. An ice beam? And one just as pathetic as the thunder bolt from just before. He snorted as it hit him, "These little tricks aren't going to do anything, girl. Who are you?"_

_She stared at him as she backed up, "S-star. T-tragedy Star." She was stammering, terrified._

_He snorted, "You? You're Tragedy?" He lunged forwards, ramming her and knocking her to the ground. He placed one clawed foot to her neck and glowered at her, "You? A weak, insignificant Absol that can't even fight? You're the one?"_

_She stared at him, her red eyes wide as she looked into his own blue eyes. She was shaking. Dualsol stared at her, long and hard, not saying anything, then he slid his claws from her and placed his paw on the ground, "I will see again, Tragedy Star. And the next time I see you, you have had better become much stronger, or I'll kill you. Those without the strength to fight back don't have to power to live. If you want to live, you will become stronger. Or I'll end your life!"_

_And with that, the light red Absol started walking past the star horned Absol, then he turned back to her, "And if I don't decide to kill you, I'll tell you something very important." He looked forwards and began walking again. She was Tragedy? She was his destiny?_

_Like him, one of Jirachi's chosen_

Electricity smashed down at the ground as Dualsol jumped to the side again and again. Tragedy had become stronger. Much stronger. She hadn't backed down from him this time. Her 'tricks' had become powerful, just like he had been told they would. She was dangerous now. They were now two side of the same coin. She was able to utilize the special attacks their kind could use, and he was able to utilize the physical abilities their kind had.

Dualsol glanced again at Tragedy and stared for a second. It was a sight he hadn't been expecting. Something he hadn't ever seen before. She was running, trying to gather the strength she needed for her earthquake attack. And her horn was glowing. The white spots of her horn were black and her horn glowed with a white light.

Then she was airborne. Almost instantly the six Raichu hit her each with a thunder attack and kept the attack going on her. She seemed to be suspended there in the air, her horn glowing in that odd fashion as she screamed in pain, then she was coming back down to the ground.

Dualsol jumped as high as he could right before she landed, and watched as all hell broke loose.


	13. Unclear Revelations?

Disclaimer: Tragedy, looking very, very confused, "Umm... Jedd doesn't own Pokemon... at least I don't think he does."

Notice: This chapter feels a bit rushed at the end, but that's probably because I want to move on. And I can only move on if I finish here. Either way, this is probably the longest chapter yet, don't expect too many more like it. I miss my short chapters, easier to have a handle on them! This Notice has been brought to you by Zombie's Incorporated, where the employees eat you! Should you feel you've reached this Notice an error, please sit down and read the chapter! And please be sure to leave a review!

Star of Tragedy  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste.

Chapter 13  
Unclear Revelations?

Tragedy screamed in agony. Almost from the very moment she leapt into the air the Raichu had hit her each with a thunder attack. And as she rose higher in the sky the attacks never stopped. It felt as if her very blood was boiling. Every part of her body screamed in pain as the six combined thunders unleashed their power on her.

Somewhere, she registered a familiar feeling of weightlessness as her body reached the apex of her jump, hanging there in midair before gravity claimed her to bring her back down.

She had to concentrate. She needed to. If she didn't, she would die. She knew that she'd be down for the count after this, and if she didn't use an earthquake to stop them, the Raichu wouldn't stop the thunder attacks under she was dead. She tried to ignore the pain, to feel past it. She couldn't let the pain make her miss her only chance for her attack.

She was falling. She could hear the electricity crackling angrily as she fell. Forcing her eyes to stay open, she watched as the ground came closer. She saw the Jolteon/Ditto running, his butt actually still on fire. She saw the two Dark Hunters staring up at her. She saw Dualsol preparing to jump. She saw the tornado. The tornado was still there, wrecking havoc in the city. The city looked to be almost completely destroyed now. Destroyed, just like the Growlithe kid.

The kid. She saw his broken body hit the ground in front of her as it was thrown by the Machamp.

A new pain lanced through her, focusing her attention as she looked down to the oncoming ground. Then she slammed her feet out, each foot hitting the ground hard. She could hear the ground rumbling as the thunder attacks abruptly ended.

The hard ground seemed to break under her, cracking and splintering. But she couldn't keep her eyes on it. She was still falling. Her hind leg buckled, no longer able to support her weight and as she fell, her other legs seemed to stop working, and darkness closed in. But she could still hear it, screaming.

The sounds of the screaming seemed to call an old dream from her memories as she fell into unconsciousness. She tried to force it away, not wanting to live that day again, but it was all ready on her. She no longer was in pain, she wasn't awake anymore. She was stuck in that day from so long ago, only this time there was a cruel, clear clarity that hadn't ever been there before.

_Star lived in the rocky mountain area with her father. She was only ten years old. Though Absols reached full maturity at the age of eight, she was still treated like a child. Of course, all the Absols that were under the age of twenty were treated as such. When one lived as long as an Absol, those that were ten years old seemed very young, even if they were fully grown._

_The Absol lived up there in that mountain range. There weren't too many of them, and there had been plenty of food to hunt, and a stream ran down through the mountain. In fact, the Absol had everything that they ever needed to survive. _

_Down, near the base of the mountains were humans. Humans had been coming, inhabiting the land, but they seemed to steer clear from the Absols in the mountains. The Absols were satisfied with that, it was a 'We don't bother you, you don't bother us_' _arrangement, and it seemed to be working. _

_But then the humans attacked. It seemed like there were hundreds of them, and several of them were wearing the white uniforms with the dark cross on them. Dark Hunters._

_Around her, Star could hear the screaming as other Pokemon attacked them along with the humans. Star ran, her father right next to her as they ran the familiar trails through the mountains. She could hear the sounds of explosions behind her as the humans attacked. _

_She later learned that they were guns._

_She and her father were running, trying to escape, when a scream sounded out. It was a sound that Star would remember to this day. A horrid, agonized scream of pain, of anger and hatred. She had never heard anything like it. _

_Her father stopped running, turning in horror and confusion towards the source of the screaming. Star never saw what was making that sound. As she tried to stop, the ground rumbled, cracks forming in the rock around them and then she heard the other sound, like a rolling thunder. _

_Looking up the mountain, she had just enough time to scream in panic as the first of the rocks of a rock slide hit her, then buried her beneath them. One of the rocks hit her head and she was knocked out._

_When Star awoke, there was nothing but silence. Cold, cruel silence. Battered and bruised, Star struggled under the weight of the rocks. She was buried too deep under them, and after much work she was able to get herself free of them. When she looked around, what she saw made her wish she had stayed buried._

_The area she was in looked like it had been the battle ground for a war. Several strips of rock were charred black from fire. Craters seemed to have been knocked into the sides of the mountain wall. And there was a smell of death all around her._

_Star slowly turned her head, looking in horror at the carnage. Then she saw him, and her heart froze. Her father lay there in a pool of blood, his body cut and broken. His horn was gone, burn marks ran across his side. He was dead._

_Star slowly walked towards him, shaking. She was alone, completely alone. There wasn't even a sound of wind. It was like she was the only thing moving now as she approached the unmoving body. She stared down at him, tears streaming down her face as she cried. Then she saw it, a single foot print. _

_It was red, made from blood. Her fathers blood._

_Star ran. She ran from the body of her father and saw only more carnage. Bodies of Pokemon and humans alike were all over the place. Some ripped apart. Blood was everywhere. Finally, she actually found life. More humans. _

_The humans looked like almost all of them were hurt in one way or another. They had bandages on their heads, arms in slings, needed help moving around. It was these humans that had first noticed her odd horn that marked her. These humans that chased her. And it was these humans that had called her, Tragedy._

Dualsol looked around him. That had been no earthquake attack. When Tragedy had hit the ground, it was as if the earth itself was answering to her. Under one Raichu, the ground had split open, dropping the electric mouse down a hole which shot out steam.

The ground was shaking violently, a rumbling sound coming from below. Dualsol stared in disbelief as another crack seemed to open, steam shooting up from the ground right in front of one of the Dark Hunter's face, the female one. She screamed as the burning hot liquid hit her.

The other Raichu stumbled around as more cracks opened up. When Dualsol hit the ground, the earth was still shaking violently. He wasted no time. He jumped for the closest Raichu. Again and again he leapt, ripping and tearing at the Pokemon as they ran in a panic. Their trainer yelled, trying to calm them, but then another steam crack opened, this one right under him. He screamed in surprised agony as his inner legs were cooked.

Dualsol left him alone for now.

One of the Raichu launched a thunder attack at him, but since it couldn't keep its footing the attack went wide and Dualsol calmly ripped its throat out. The ground kept opening up, steam erupting from all of them. Another Raichu fell down a steam crack and the last Raichu had its throat cut.

Then he ran to Tragedy. She was out cold. Alive, but unconscious. Grumbling as he staggered, trying to keep his own balance and being grateful he was a four legged Pokemon instead of a two for the extra balance, he grabbed Tragedy's horn in his teeth and began pulling her. He needed to get her out of here, there was no telling where the ground would open up again, releasing the steam.

Tragedy seemed to whimper in her sleep and Dualsol rolled his eyes. Damn bitch was having a nightmare in her sleep while he was trying to pull her out of a nightmare in the real world. Pulling, he dragged her body away from the screaming Dark Hunters. They were out of the fight, each too injured from the steam to be a threat. Dualsol couldn't see the Ditto, but hopefully that thing was gone as well.

He dragged Tragedy into the forest, as the ground finally stopped shaking. Dualsol let go of Tragedy's horn and looked up. Now that she was out of the way and the ground wasn't shaking... NOW he would go deal with those Dark Hunters.

Hours later, Tragedy finally opened her eyes. Even doing that seemed to cause some dull pain. Groaning, she looked around. She was in the forest, and seemed to be alone. At least, she thought she was alone until-

"Well, the great earthquake queen wakes up," Dualsol said from above her.

Tragedy looked up in time to see him jump down from a tree branch that was above her. She stared at him as he turned and walked up to her, staring down at her carefully.

Tragedy remembered his promise of what would happen should he ever meet her again. Then again, he did help save her, but that might have been simply because he wanted to kill the Dark Hunters and then her by himself.

Tragedy's whole body hurt as she tried to shrink away from him, an action that made him roll his eyes, "Would you stop that? I'm not going to hurt you, ok?"

Tragedy simply stared at him, not saying anything. Partly because she wasn't sure if she could speak, and partly because she couldn't think of anything to say. Luckily, Dualsol spoke again.

"Now, if I recall, I said I'd tell you something important if I decided not to kill you. And since I'm not going to kill you, then I've got something you should know," Dualsol looked down at her, then sighed, "You've got... a question, or something. Something you're looking for, or someone. I'm not sure, I wasn't told what it is exactly since it's not my business. But I met this... thing. It can basically answer any question you want. It'll tell you anything you want to know."

Tragedy stared at him in blatant confusion. A thing that would answer questions? There were so many things she was looking for, so many questions she had that Dualsol wasn't making any sense.

Dualsol looked at her and muttered, "Look. There's a Pokemon that knows a lot of shit and has more power than he needs. He told me to tell you that if you ever wanted your big question answered, to just call out and ask him and he'll answer it, ok?!" The red Absol grumbled, then continued, "But I'm going to warn you not to do it. I asked and I've regretted it ever since. He'll answer your question with a lot more clarity than you want, and the price is far too much. Tragedy, don't ask this freak. Do both of us a favor."

And with that, he began walking past her, leaving her alone. Tragedy stared at him in confusion and amazement. Confusion for what he had said, and amazement that he had left her alive. She didn't HAVE a particular question she wanted answered. She watched him leaving, then got to her own feet. She was shaky and her hind leg still hurt like hell, but she could move. Limping, she began to move. She didn't know where she was going, but she wasn't going to stay here.

She didn't ask what happened to the Dark Hunters, she didn't want to see the city that the tornado had been in. There were so many things she didn't want, and she was tired. Confused, and tired. She looked back, trying to see Dualsol. He was gone. Unsure of herself, because of what Dualsol had said, of the dream, and Dualsol himself, she felt as if those thunder attacks had thrown her into a pit of insanity. One thing was certain, everything felt to her as if it was going crazy.

Dualsol glanced back to see the unsteady Absol starting to move. She seemed... out of it. Of course, six thunder attacks would leave anyone woozy. He watched her as he felt someone near him. Two someones. He didn't look at them, he knew who they were. "Are you sure she's going to ask her question?"

One of the Pokemon chuckled softly, "Of course she will. If she won't ask her question, she can't ask it. And since she can ask it, she will ask it. It's her destiny, Dualsol. Just as it's your destiny to lose your heart to her, then to kill her."


	14. Aftershocks

Disclaimer: A reporter grins, "Late breaking news! Jedd doesn't own Pokemon.

Star of Tragedy  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste.

Chapter 14  
Aftershocks.

It was not a normal setting the following day that was set across the region. People sat in front of their television sets, staring in horror at the destruction and carnage. They hung on every word that was said, watching with grim faces, and some cried at the scene they saw. A young lady in a reporter's uniform stood in the middle of decimated city. Where a growing city once stood there was now only rubble and bodies.

"Live at once was the city that was being built, Ontista. As you can see behind me, the destruction of this place is complete. This disaster has claimed the lives of everyone that was in the city. Yes, I'm am sorry to say that no one survived the tornado. Police and others are sifting through the rubble, looking for bodies. As it is, the estimated death count is almost a thousand.

"Again, there are no survivors of this horrific incident. But there are countless rumors massing up about it. It seems that upstream from here in the town of Lentsi, an Absol was sighted, and shortly afterwards a flood hit the city. Witnesses say that Tragedy, verified by the star like markings on her horn, attacked a boy who was trying to swim to safety. One of his wrists has been badly mauled and it's uncertain if he'll ever be able to use it again. However, more witnesses say they saw Tragedy floating downstream on a makeshift raft.

"Ontista is downstream of Lentsi, and it is likely that the people here are the result of another disaster brought upon Tragedy. Now, I have with me a special guest. Though not one whom I'd prefer to associate with, he does bring up some very valid points, and despite his," here the reporter hesitated as she thought of her next choice of words, "his fanaticism, his advice should be heeded when the subject of Absols is present."

She nodded to someone off camera and a man stepped forwards. Black hair was slicked back. He had a grey suit with a black cross on it. Strong purple eyes met the camera as the man towered over the reporter, who backed up half a step, unease on her face as she held the microphone to the Dark Hunter.

"I know most people don't appreciate, nor agree with our organization's ideals dealing with the dark types, but on the subject of Absols, I truly believe we need to be of one mind. Absols are killers, plain, simple, and obvious. That incident taking place in the northern reaches of the Ursarang Mountains, just south of the Ice Region wasn't the first, though it was considered to be the worst case of Absol related attacks. In that case, a rogue Absol killed most of the people exploring the area, and then turned on its own kind, killing them as well.

"Again, Absols are dangerous, plain and simple. Not only to humans, but to Pokemon as well! Should you see an Absol, do everything you can to stay away from it unless you're properly armed to take care of the creature. And to be properly prepared, you have to be ready to kill the beast. Whether dark types are evil or not is an argument going on against the Dark Hunters, but no one can deny the evil of the Disaster Pokemon. Especially in light of this," he waved his hand around the ruined city. "In the short span of less than a week, an Absol, Tragedy," he spat the name, " flooded one town, tried to maul an innocent child, then called down a tornado into a city, killing everyone. In addition, two fellow Dark Hunters were murdered, along with nearly all their Pokemon.

"The threat of the Absols must be taken care of, and as the spokesman of the Dark Hunters, I can say that the Dark Hunters are moving out to work with officials to help deal with this problem. We are taking the Disaster Pokemon so seriously, we have put aside our," he glanced at the reporter and smirked softly, "our 'prejudice' against other dark types, at least until the last of the Absols are taken care of. Especially, the Absol called Tragedy. A special team is being made up for hunting her, and making sure that she won't harm anyone ever again." He nodded and moved out the camera's view.

"There you have it. Authorities and Dark Hunters are trying to work together to protect Waynaru Region from this mounting threat of Absols. If you believe there is an Absol in the vicinity of where you live, PLEASE contact the local authorities immediately. You might be able to prevent a disaster of the kind that has fallen upon the city of Ontista."

People, all over the region, watched this report in horror. Pokemon, if they could, also watched in horror, except for three in particular. Two were steel types watching the report. The one with blue and black fur, and steel spikes growing out of him grinned wildly at his partner. The second steel Pokemon, this one covered in shining red metal, smirked back, one of his two large claws snapping shut. The two steel types chuckled as the moved on. They had watched the report from a television behind a window of a store. It seemed there was some fun to be sought out in this region. Perhaps they'd find her, and then see just how loud they could make her scream, then just how much she could bleed.

Elsewhere, another Pokemon watched the news, only he frowned and rolled his eyes. Perched on a roof, and grateful for his sharp hearing, the shiny Absol, Dualsol, grumbled under his breath, "Damn bitches always get the publicity in the world, and all the fun! A team just to hunt her? Now THERE'S a fucking party! And how come I don't get a team coming after me? I wasn't even mentioned, damn news! Can't believe in it."

--

"_I promise you this. I will kill him. His death will be slow, and very painful. Then all of you will die. The entire city will be destroyed. We Absol have been called the Disaster Pokemon, it has been said that we change the weather, that we bring death and carnage and leave disasters in our wake. Today, you will see what happens when I am crossed. For today, for you, for your trainer," she walked towards him, his eyes alive with terror as the wind blew, her words like ice, "for everyone here, I will be a star shining down destruction on this city. A tragedy that you have ensured. I will be your star of tragedy."_

_The taste of blood in her mouth, the crimson liquid staining her white coat. The roaring of the fury as the tornado touched the ground, her promise completed as people screamed their last breaths away in the city. Crimson fur next to her as the two danced between the rain of thunder attacks, then the icy blue eyes fixing themselves on hers. "Look. There's a Pokemon that knows a lot of shit and has more power than he needs. He told me to tell you that if you ever wanted your big question answered, to just call out and ask him and he'll answer it, ok?! But I'm going to warn you not to do it. I asked and I've regretted it ever since. He'll answer your question with a lot more clarity than you want, and the price is far too much. Tragedy, don't ask this freak. Do both of us a favor."_

Tragedy slowly opened her eyes, the jumbled up dream still playing through in her mind as she lay there. She remained clueless of the report about her, she would remain unaware of the team being formed to kill her. And she had no idea, people and Pokemon alike across the whole region were in terror of her, the tragic star that had shown down on Ontista, the killer of thousands, and at the moment, the most feared Pokemon in the region. And she had no idea that the aftershocks of the disaster of Ontista would set destiny itself against her. A Pokemon that stood at the crossroads of time.


	15. The Echo of a Memory

Disclaimer: A Pokemon hiding to keep its identity a secret says, "It is Jedd's destiny to continue not owning Pokemon."

Star of Tragedy  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste

Notice: To Capybara, the reason the death count was under a thousand was because Ontista was a city in the middle of being built. As such, it didn't have as many people living there as it would once it was finished being built. This Notice has been brought to you by Zombies Incorporated, where the employees eat you! Should you feel you've reached this Notice an error, please sit down and read the chapter! And please be sure to leave a review!

Chapter 15  
The Echo of a Memory.

The two Pokemon watched the events happening, one smiling. After they had left Dualsol with their assurance that Tragedy would ask her question, despite his attempts to dissuade her, they had flown off. Passing over the Region of Waynaru, they crossed over to the ocean and headed to a colossal tower on an island. This island was just within the region's boundaries, yet it was uninhabited.

Harsh currents and jagged rocks, complete with near random tides that seemed to defy scientific reason made this island inaccessible by the water. And if one was to attempt to arrive by air? Well, there wasn't any problem navigating the strong winds, but there was literally no place to land a plane or a helicopter. The ground was ridiculously uneven, and completely barren. There wasn't a sign of life on it. People with large enough bird Pokemon had managed to land on the island a couple times, yet they were only able to give one answer to the mystery that surrounded the island.

The mystery of the island, was that tower. Standing at a height of twelve stories, it seemed to have been carved right out of the rocks of the island. The people that had gotten on the island had entered through a doorway at the base of the tower and climbed up it. Upon the final floor of the tower, they saw several carvings in the walls, though they didn't make too much sense. Also were words that were written in an unknown language. Except for one sentence that was written on an altar showing a Moltres. "The Tower of the Omega."

The meaning of the phrase had been talked about for months after its discovery, yet no evidence upon what it truly meant could be found. Scientists in Waynaru were unable to decipher the language that the rest of the words in the tower were written in, so they sought out help from the other regions. But they too were unable to translate the language. As it was, the island became known as Omega Tower, and was left alone.

The two Pokemon flew in a small window on the top floor. The altar of the Moltres stood afore them, looking as if it had been carved out of the stone it stood on. The first one looked to the smiling one, "So what do we do now?"

The second looked to the first, "We wait. She's one of the two catalysts Jirachi chose. That damn legendary and his Absols, I'll never understand his love for them."

The first simply shrugged as they hovered in the air, "Dualsol and Tragedy set up the crossroads, shouldn't we kill them?"

The second shook his head, "No. Dualsol is almost set up to kill Tragedy. Should she survive her question. Personally I think the emotional bleeding it'll cause should make her kill herself, thus our backup plan involving Dualsol shouldn't be needed. And in that case, we'll find a way to kill him."

"And if Tragedy doesn't kill herself?" the first asked.

"Heh, then our plan proceeds and Dualsol and Tragedy fight. The loser dies, and we kill the victor," he looked to the statue of the Moltres. "Although, if we didn't have to conserve as much energy as possible for the Genesis and the Omega, I'd agree with you and deal with them myself, and to hell with all this complicated planning."

The first Pokemon sighed, "The Genesis, and the Omega. The beginning and the end."

The second snarled, "They were given those names to represent life. The Genesis of life, our birth. The Omega, our death. Then there's us."

The first nodded, "The Destiny of life. The choices that are made and what is done between the Genesis and Omega."

The second still snarled, "And they, along with those two Absols, are all that can stop us. Tragedy must not be allowed to live to side with the Genesis, and Dualsol must not side with the Omega. If they do," he looked to the first Pokemon, "then we will be the ones that die."

–

Tragedy calmly sat, watching the pond off in the distance. She was thirsty, but she wasn't about to go drinking out of that pond, not until her suspicions were proved false. Tall, dried grass surrounded her as she waited in an open field. She had eaten her fill just earlier and wanted to drink, but even from this distance, she could sense something moving about in that pond, and she wasn't going near it.

Watching with her sharp eyes, her patience was awarded as a Luxray walked up to the pond, glancing around. The Luxray, a female, lowered her head to drink and froze as she saw something in the water. Tragedy watched with narrowed eyes as something slowly broke the surface of the water, right in front of the Luxray. A Milotic.

The eyes of the large water Pokemon glowed as it stared into the eyes of the much smaller electric Pokemon. Then the Luxray fell over, fast asleep. As the light behind its eyes faded, the Milotic reached out, grabbed the Luxray's head in its mouth, and slipped back under the water, its prey taken with it.

Tragedy sighed and shook her head. That was why she made it a point not to drink out of a body of water unless she saw something else do it first, and be able to walk away undamaged. Tragedy got to her feet and began walking again. She had been doing much of that since the city the tornado had destroyed. It had taken a small while for her leg to heal from where the Ditto, under the appearance of Dualsol, had slashed her. There were several scars on her hind hip showing where she had been attacked.

And since that day, she had been brooding. For years now, that voice in her head had told her to try passing her warning of disasters to other Pokemon, and to let the humans go to hell. That other Pokemon were much more trustworthy, and worth the effort to try and protect.

"_Machamp! Teach that bitch what happens when her kind try to bring their disasters here. Break the mutt's back!" the boy yelled, smirking broadly as the Machamp held the screaming form of the Growlithe pup in his hands._

_Tragedy ran for them, trying to get to the pup in time but the Machamp held the front half of the Growlithe in one hand, the back half in the other, and was twisting his hands. There was a loud screeching howl of anguish, then the unmerciful sound of something snapping. And the Machamp laughed as he tossed the broken body of the pup at her. _

Tragedy let out a shuddering breath. Pokemon were worth the effort? Yeah right.

She snarled as she walked. What was worth saving? Humans that tried to kill her? Pokemon that turned on children? No. If anything, they all deserved damnation. So why should she try helping?

"_Because not everyone in the world is an idiot."_

Tragedy stopped moving as a voice echoed through her memories to answer her question. Because not everyone in the world is an idiot. Where had she heard that from? It took her several moments before she recalled the flood. And with the flood, she remembered the Golduck. It seemed like ages ago, though it had only been about a month or two, by human standards. He had helped her, and freely. Why should she try helping? Because not everyone in the world is an idiot.

She hung her head, groaning softly, then she heard it. A twig snapped behind her. Whirling around, she saw a young, adolescent Luxio heading towards the pond. He didn't seem to have seen her, and was humming to himself. As she watched, her eyes growing wider, he froze as he reached the edge of the pond and the Milotic's head broke the surface, a distinct bulge sliding down its long throat.

The young Luxio wouldn't have a chance. There was a part of her that told her to go help him. It was that voice that had always told her to keep giving humans another chance. Now it was telling her to save this young one, just as it had wanted her to take the Growlithe pup with her. But should she? If she did try to help him, and if she succeeded, would he turn on her like so many of the others? Why shouldn't she leave him and just walk away?

"_Because not everyone in the world is an idiot."_

Tragedy grit her teeth as she shook her head, "Ah, fuck it!" Not everyone in the world was an idiot? Well, she might very well be an idiot. As well as a glutton for punishment. A very big glutton, she thought as she ran towards the Milotic and the Luxio.


	16. Pond Problems

Disclaimer: A Milotic smiles sweetly, "Jedd doesn't own Pokemon."

Star of Tragedy  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste.

Chapter 16  
Pond Problems

The Milotic watched her with wary eyes. The Luxio was staring in horror at the her and the Milotic. Tragedy was standing between the two, baring her teeth at the water pokemon. The bulge of the Luxray twitched once and disappeared beneath the surface of the pond as the Milotic swallowed again. Behind her, Tragedy heard the Luxio give a whimper, "No..."

But Tragedy didn't bother looking back to him, she was staring intently at the Milotic. The large creature wasn't attacking, probably because her recent meal was still lodged in her throat. But whatever the reason was, the Milotic wasn't attacking, and Tragedy was hesitant to start a battle with this creature. For one reason, the pokemon didn't look aggressive, only amused and curious.

Finally, her throat cleared at the Luxray found its resting place in the belly of the Milotic, the water Pokemon spoke up, "Why do you interfere with my meal, Nature's Child of Darkness?" The voice was soft, like finely cleaned fur. Or that silk humans seemed to like. It held a slight melody to it, and was relaxing. Calming.

Tragedy wasn't confused by the title the Milotic had given her. Milotic were one of the very few species that truly new how to look beyond the appearances of a Pokemon. And Tragedy had a very good guess on why that was. All Milotic started as a horribly ugly Feebas. And only when that Feebas found its own inner beauty, or some crap along those line, did they evolve. But those Milotic remembered their time as a Feebas, and knew that appearances weren't everything, despite their own beauty, and that nothing should be taken at face value.

Milotic also liked playing with words, and the Absol had been dubbed Nature's Children of Darkness. So, since the Milotic was at least talking first, Tragedy stopped baring her teeth and tried to return the favor, "Very simple. You have just fed now, any more and you could be considered greedy with your food."

The Milotic cocked her head, "You mean, eating more than my share?"

The Luxio behind Tragedy whimpered again, but still Tragedy didn't turn to look at him, opting to keep her eyes locked on the Milotic. "If that is what you wish to call it, feel free," Tragedy said carefully. She knew Milotic enjoyed playing with words, and equally enjoyed it when other did the same back to them. If she was able to play a verbal jabbing game with this Milotic long enough, there was a very good chance she and the Luxio would be able to simply walk away. "Certainly, you don't need to add any weight. Winter is a long ways off, after all." She smirked softly, "Who would know better than one such as me?"

The Milotic's head coiled near her neck, like a snake about to strike. Only there was no tension in the movements. With only about four feet of the Milotic above the water, Tragedy couldn't make a guess on this one's size. "Indeed, thus we dubbed you as Nature's Child. As we also call you a Child of Darkness since the darkness of life flows through you. But though winter is a long way off, it would still be wrong to not eat my fill since the hunting is very good today."

"Though the hunting may be good, my point still stands. It would not be good for you to fill yourself up to the point of bursting, only to find some trouble walking up to you. Whether by Pokemon or human," Tragedy said, trying to sound casual.

The Milotic laughed, "How you underestimate me, Dark Child! Even with him and his mother in me, I would still have room for you in my stomach, and not be hindered should I need to fight."

Tragedy felt a chill run down her spine. A Milotic that could down an Absol, a Luxio, and a Luxray without being hindered by the size of that meal would have to be a very large one. "Well, if you were such a large Lady Serpent, someone as small as him would not be missed by you, being small enough to be nothing but a snack." She opened mouth to say more but was broken off as the Luxio behind her charged passed her, lunging for the Milotic.

Quick as a flash the Milotic's tail slashed out of the water and hit the Luxio, knocking him back. As Tragedy turned to see where he landed, she found that the Milotic's head had snapped forward as her entire vision became nothing but the fleshy inside of the water Pokemon's maw. She stared at the slimy, dark tunnel of the Milotic's throat for a good two seconds before the Milotic pulled back, smiling softly as Tragedy stood there, shaking.

"Nothing but a snack, he may be," the Milotic spoke, continuing their conversation like nothing had happened, "but with you and him inside me, I'd not have to hunt for the rest of the day. Now, please tell me what you have to say about that?"

Tragedy knew that only reason she was still alive, or conscious was because she was amusing the Milotic and that when the Luxio had attacked, she hadn't done anything remotely threatening. The bite that had been pulled back would have hit her and she would've been sliding down that throat within the minute. Of that, she was certain. And she was equally certain that that fate awaited her if she wasn't able to think of something fast. But unfortunately, her mind had gone completely blank.

Then she froze. Not from an ice attack, but from what she felt. Her eyes went wide, "Oh shit."

The Milotic also froze, eyeing her, but not saying anything.

Tragedy closed her eyes, feeling as only an Absol could. Feeling the ground beneath her, feeling the shifting, so far below. And below that... Tragedy's eye's opened wide and she stared at the Milotic who continued to wait there, watching carefully. Swallowing, she said, "I think you might want to move to another pond. And fast."

The Milotic cocked her head, "Why?" It was a proof that she was curious, and taking Tragedy seriously since she had abandoned her word game.

"Because there's a volcano getting ready to erupt near here. Your pond is going to get really hot, and very soon," Tragedy paused, feeling again, "I'd say within the hour."

The Milotic slowly stretched her neck, until her nose was almost touching Tragedy's nose, "You're saying my pond is going to become a volcano."

Tragedy shook her head, "No. The volcano is going to be a ways off, but there's still heat building up here and it's going to leak out right into your pond through the underwater spring that's keeping your water nice and fresh."

Tragedy felt some measure of satisfaction when the Milotic's head snapped back, as if stung. Tragedy had been able to feel that underwater spring before she had even seen the pond, but still mentioning it made the Milotic more likely to believe her. The Milotic eyed her with large, wide eyes, weighing the words very carefully, then slowly smirked, "I believe... there is something we might work out."

Tragedy felt a wave of nervousness at the smirk, "What's that?"

The Milotic grinned widely, "Well, for all I know, you might be trying to bluff your way into freedom. Everything you just said might well be a lie."

Tragedy forced herself to stare back into those eyes, despite her increasing desire to look away, "And?"

"So I will leave the pond, but you and the child shall remain in my coils until either my pond becomes uninhabitable, or you are proved a liar. If you were telling the truth, you and the child shall go free. If you were lying," the Milotic smirked at her and ran a tongue around her mouth, "I'll still have my pond, and a very delicious meal. I've not fed on Absol for a long while."

Tragedy shuddered, "And what proof do I have that'll you'll keep your word and let us go? You could just-"

"Eat you and be done with it?" The Milotic interjected with an amused voice. "Well, I'd say that you're just going to have to trust me. You really don't have a choice."

Then, quick as a flash, Tragedy was hit by a jet of water to the face. Stunned, she felt her feet go wobbly as her senses seemed to go insane. It didn't last long, no more than a couple of seconds, but when her head cleared, she found herself wrapped by several long, thick coils. In that short time, the Milotic had wrapped her coils around Tragedy, and was also picking up the Luxio, slipping her coils around him.

"That was a cheap shot," Tragedy muttered.

The Milotic turned her head back to look at Tragedy, smiling sweetly, "Yes, but I now have you where I want you. Now if I were you, I'd think long and hard just how sure you are about my pond. I'll give it," she paused and seemed to consider, "four hours. If nothing changes in my pond, you're dessert and your little friend is going first."


	17. Battle of the Survivors

Disclaimer: A Rhydon smashes her fists together, "Jedd doesn't own Pokemon."

Star of Tragedy  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste

Chapter 17  
Battle of the Survivors.

While Tragedy, and the Milotic waited for the Luxio to wake up or the pond to heat up, which ever happened to happen first, miles away someone else was also waiting, and thinking of her. The Ditto sat on the table, angrily lost in his thoughts, 'I'll kill her. Make her pay for what she's done. What they've done. They'll both pay. Kill my trainer, kill me comrades. I will make them pay. Tragedy, and that red Absol. I'll make them wish they died back then.' After he had been hit by the flamethrower, and put himself out, he had gone to return to the fight, only to find it over, and everyone dead. Everyone except the Pokemon in the Pokeballs.

He had stayed there, mourning the loss of his trainer. When other Dark Hunters had arrived, the trail of the Absols had gone cold. There was no following them. Out of all of them that had attacked, only him, the Swellow twins, and the Rhydon had survived.

All four of them were in a room at a Pokemon Center, being treated to. They had eagerly leapt at the chance to join in on the task force being made to hunt the Tragedy. She would pay, and so would the red Absol. The four of them waited in silence as the nurse finished looking over the Rhydon and gave a nod. The Rhydon, a female named Nomoso, didn't pay any attention. She was staring off into space, lost in her own thoughts like everyone else.

The Swellow twins, Flash and Jet, sat next to one another on a bird stand. They had taken the defeat especially hard. Not as hard as the Ditto, but still very hard. Their six Pokemon team had been a devastating combo. With the Scythers, Flash, Jet, and Nomoso wrecking havoc, no one noticed the Ditto transforming into copies of the opposing Pokemon and sneaking in attacks, looking like one of their allies.

The Ditto, Morph, finally looked at the man that stood next to them. The head of the Dark Hunters, Less. He looked at each of the Pokemon in turn, his golden eyes hard and calculating. Long, dark grey hair was pulled back, coming to rest just past his shoulder blades. A scar of a cross was on each of his cheeks. He had come to see whether or not they were worthy of joining the task force.

He eyed them, watching with cold eyes. Then he scowled, and turned, "Let them be released back into the wild." And just like that, he was out the door and gone. The four Pokemon stared at one another. They had just been discarded by the head of the Dark Hunters, and denied their chance to join in on hunting Tragedy.

–

"I don't care if we're not part of the Dark Hunters anymore," Flash said, "I'm still going after them!" Jet nodded his agreement. The four of them were in an alley, talking about what they should do.

Nomoso nodded as well, "I'm not stopping."

Morph looked up at all of them, "That makes four of us. Tragedy may have been able to beat us before, but she had help then. This time we'll take her out while she's alone. Then we'll find that red Absol."

"A red Absol?" came a new voice. All four Pokemon looked at the direction the voice came from and saw a blue and black Pokemon walk out of the shadows, eyes narrowed as he looked at them. A Lucario. He stopped several yards from them, "What red Absol?"

Jet snorted, "Go mind your own business."

The Lucario smiled softly, "I am. I'm going to be killing Tragedy, and if she has a friend, I'd like to take the corpse along to give to her."

The four stared at him. Morph finally laughed, "Some kind of tough guy? You can't take her on alone!"

"Who said I was alone?" As the Lucario said that, they heard a scraping sound coming from behind them. Turning again, they saw a Scizor walking towards them, one of his claws dragging across a wall and his eyes staring at them with a very disconcerting look in them.

Nomoso snarled, "Tell your friend to back off, or I'll stomp him flat."

The Lucario laughed, "You're welcome to try. You'll be a fun warm up for him. He hasn't been able to kill anything in a long while now."

Nomoso looked at the Lucario, and snorted, "You've been warned." And with that she charged forwards at the Scizor, who wouldn't have any where to go. Immediately the Swellow twins flew in the air and dived at the Scizor, talons raked forwards.

Morph had taken the opportunity to transform into an Ariados and climb up a wall to get a better look at what was happening. What he saw made him freeze. In one fluid motion, the Scizor smashed one of his claws against Jet, knocking him into the wall with a sickening, bone crunching sound. Then quick as Flash's namesake, ducked the second Swellow, and caught him in his other claw, and a crushed the bird Pokemon, in two.

Nomoso roared in fury and rammed into the Scizor, the force knocking the steel type out of the alley and into the street where a bus hit him. Morph glanced back at the Lucario, and saw the blue steel type was smiling. Horns honking and tires screeching, there was the sounds of havoc out of the alleyway and Morph climbed out of it to watch what was happening.

Nomoso stood on the sidewalk, glaring as the Scizor pulled himself free of the bus, which now held an imprint of the steel type on its front. The Scizor charged forwards but Nomoso backhanded the red Pokemon and it smashed back into the bus where the passengers screamed and tried to get away. People began to run out of the bus once the driver was able to get the door open.

Nomoso began pounding away at the Scizor, smashing him deeper and deeper into the bus' side with every blow, yet the Scizor made no move to defend itself. Then Nomoso grabbed the other Pokemon by his neck, pulled him out of the wreckage into the air, and slammed him into the ground. Then she pulled him up and twirled, slamming her powerful tail against him and knocking him into a car. The force drove him through the windshield, the front seats, and halfway into the trunk. Luckily for the people that owned the car, they had gotten out and ran like so many of the other people around them were doing.

Morph watched with satisfaction. Once she go going, there was no stopping Nomoso. But the Scizor pulled himself from the wreckage and stood to face Nomoso again in time for her to ram her horn with was spinning like a drill right into his chest. The Scizor flew up into the air as Nomoso aimed her attack to launch him, then as he fell back to her, she connected with a hammer arm, her rock like skin hitting hard against his steel coated back as he was launched into the side of another car.

Morph watched as the Scizor pulled himself free and again turned to Nomoso, only to get smashed by that tail again. Nomoso was really pissed off for what had been done to the Swellow twins, and the Scythers, and the Raichus, and their trainers, and she was taking all that aggravation out on the Scizor who again stood to face her.

With a loud roar, she rushed him again, a faint blue fire surrounding her. Dragon Rush. He was again knocked back, and again got up. Morph felt a tinge of worry starting. No matter what was done to this Pokemon, he kept getting up. He was taking every single attack Nomoso could dish out on him, and getting up for more. And more. And even more.

This time, Nomoso grabbed him by one of his arms and swung him up over her, and slammed him into the ground, then jumped on him with a body slam. The street cracked under the impact, and when she stood, the Scizor's body had broken the street. Nomoso raised one foot and slammed it down on the Scizor, the ground shaking at the impact. It was earthquake now, with the Scizor at the impact point.

He wasn't going to be able to take much more of that, Morph was certain. He then saw the Lucario calmly walking towards Nomoso. Snarling, Morph leapt of the wall and, transforming into a Lucario himself, put himself between the Lucario and Nomoso.

"Don't go thinking you're going to be able to help your friend there. Nomoso is having fun," Morph said, smirking at the Lucario, who calmly smiled back at him.

"I wouldn't dream of interfering. I was simply getting closer to enjoy the view," he said.

Morph scowled at him, "Your friend is getting pounded into scrap metal, and you don't even care? You're sick!"

The Lucario barked out a laugh, "Pounded into scrap metal? I'll concede he hasn't had a chance to counter your friend, but he isn't being turned into scrap metal. He isn't even getting a scratch yet."

"You're full of shit. He's about to be killed there!" Morph pointed to where Nomoso was continuing her rampage.

"You simple idiot. Crush can only be hurt by one thing, and one thing only. He's too resistant against everything else. He can take all the punishment in the world, and he'd be able to get up for seconds. If you don't believe me, just keep watching," the Lucario pointed to the fight that was continuing.

Nomoso had grabbed the Scizor, apparently named Crush, by the back of his head and was smashing his face repeatedly into another car. Three times, four times, five times, six times. Finally she threw him back and stood there, panting for breath as again, the Scizor stood up.

This time the Scizor charged as the Rhydon stared on in disbelief that her opponent was still able to get up. Crush rammed his head into Nomoso's stomach, stepped back, rammed one claw against her side. Then he used his other claw to grab Nomoso's horn, jumped into the air and using the horn to anchor himself, rammed the tips of his feet into Nomoso's eyes.

He held on, pushing hard with his legs, driving his feet deeper and deeper into the two holes as Nomoso screamed in agony, blood pouring out of the two wounds. She spun around and around, smashing her arms against the steel type, but Crush didn't let go, or stop pushing. Then, with one final shove, his feet broke out the back of Nomoso's skull and the Rhydon went silent and fell to the ground.

Morph stared in horror as Crush pulled himself free of the remains of Nomoso's face, and began walking towards him. He stood there, still in the form of the Lucario, unable to move. Nomoso, had been killed. Killed by someone she had been pounding and slamming all over the street. Someone who, as Morph saw, appeared to be completely unhurt.

As soon as the Scizor got close enough to Morph, a claw snapped out and clamped itself around Morph's neck. Then the claw closed, severing Morph's head from his body.


End file.
